Blood, Love and Death
by Lirin Sama
Summary: Rei's a vampire and Kai is a vampire hunter. neither know the truth about the other and fall in love, but when secrets are revealed can they get beyond it? or will Voltaire come and ruin it all for Kai? KxR. blood, death, mild language
1. Prologue

**Lirin:** new story! should be fun. and sorry that it short for now, the next will be longer.

**Rei:** help me guys I don't want to be a vampire...i just want to be with Kai and left alone.

**Lirin:** sorry kitty, but you are what you are in the story so please deal. now me a good kitty or i wont let Kai out of the tank.

**Rei:** Lirin does not own Beyblade or any character. now please enjoy the prologue to Blood, Love and Death...wait death...does that mean one of us will die? (Lirin leaves) Lirin tell me (runs after her)

* * *

**Prologue**

Neko-jin, many people confuse us for being a cross between humans and cats, but in fact we are half vampire half cat.

Now that must sound odd, because we can survive in the day light and not feast on blood. Well it is thanks to our cat side we can walk amongst the mortals and survive off everyday food most of the time. But once a moth we must release our vampire side and stock the night and prey on human blood.

I've never had a problem with that...well that was until now. Now I fear that time of month when my true self must feed because no one on my new teams knows about this part of me and that includes my new boyfriend, Kai.

Truth be told I'm not afraid to go feeding,as bad as that my sound, it's I fear Kai finding out, or more like I attack him as my food. I don't want to kill him, but I won't mind killing the garbage disposal known as Tyson. But every time I see my beloved Kai, I want a taste of his blood. I like he'd taste sweet on my tongue. But I know that once I start my little taste then I won't stop until he's drained of his life force.

I did write to Lee about my concerns. His response was to drain him on Holy Neko ground and turn him into one of us. The idea is tempting but then Kai might hate e for it, so I can't do that to him.

No I'll just have to wait and see what happens. Hopefully I'll 'accidentally' take Tyson for some prey.

* * *

**Lirin:** yeah short like i said sorry. but please drop some reviews and i'll have chapter 1 up soon but only if reviews appear. thanks


	2. Night Out

**Lirin:** wow that was a fast week.

**Rei:** Lirin I'm hungry, when can I get some food?

**Lirin:** in a little bit Rei-chan, we just have a bit of business to take care of.

**Rei:** like reminding the readers that the disclaimer is in the previous chapter?

**Lirin:** exactly. and...

**Rei:** i will do my best not to seriously attack Beywriter, suzanne, Petalwhisker X Fireheart, Rose-Petal-Falling324, rock-drag0n, and beckylovesgigs since you all reviewed for us. but when i get hungry i can not make any diffinate promises.

* * *

Chapter 1: Night Out

(Kai's P.O.V.)

"Hey guys, I'm not feeling too well, so I'm going to bed early" Rei announced to us after he finished the dishes. The rest of us were sitting in the living room watching some stupid show the Dragon brat wanted to see.

I looked to see Rei, and he was looking deathly pale and as if he might faint any second.

"Want me to help you to your room?" I offer being the caring boyfriend I am. Both Tyson and Max give me a gapping fish mouth because of my offer to Rei, which I then glare to sending both their attention back to the show.

"No thanks Kai" he whispered with his usual kind smile. "I can manage on my own."

I nod and watch him leave the room. My mind already determined to check on him before I go to bed.

(End P.O.V.)

Rei slowly climbed the stairs going to his room, he could feel the burning pain in his back as his wings fought for freedom.

It was the night of the new moon, the time when his species gathered in the night to hunt. Their transformation was indeed painful, but worth it to feel the cool night breeze beneath his wings and in his hair.

Rei closed the door to his room before tossing his shirt away and curling up on his bed. Between the pain and hunger he was ready to cry out, but with the others just downstairs he reverted to curling up in a ball and biting his hand to muffle the cries.

Rei felt his skin rip apart as his black leather wings protruded from his back. His normal golden eyes mixed with a blood red leaving them looking like a beautiful but deadly burning fire.

When his wings finished growing, Rei stretched them carefully and folded them around his body to keep warm until he found his black shirt.

Once dressed, black Chinese style top with a navy blue tiger on the side, black pants, combat boots, and a long coat tucked under his arm to hide his wings should he need it, he was ready to leave. He opened the window in his room and inhaled the night air. It smelt wonderful mixed with the faint blood of his teammates. Rei ran his tongue over his fangs, which were slightly longer and pointer then before, as he thought of biting into Kai.

"No, can't think that. Must not hurt Kai" Rei said to himself before jumping out the window and letting his wings carry him through the dark moonless sky.

**XxXxXx**

Rei flew over Beycity searching for his night's meal. He could smell the blood of the people below him, must of them were far to drunk after leaving bars for his liking, so he continued searching.

He paused to rest on the top of the BBA building when a wonder flowery smell met his nose. It was the blood of a young virgin.

Looking down he saw a teen with long brown hair tied up in a ponytail, much like Lee usually has his hair tied. His skin was fair and stood out a bit in this moonless night. Rei's stomach growled and his mouth watered watching the youth walking. This boy was going to be his food.

Silently he flew into an alley landing perfectly silent on his feet and hiding his wings under the coat. Poking his head around the corner he could see the teen walking closer. And now that he had a view of the boy's face he could tell that the boy was very beautiful, and if he wasn't hungry or had Kai, he's consider dating this teen. But that was not the time to think of that.

As the boy walked by the alley he heard some banging of trash cans and stopped. "Hello?" he called standing in the entranceway.

"Help" Rei called as he dragged himself into the light of the street lamp. "I fell and twisted my ankle I think" Rei's face was screwed up in pain and the boy felt bad for him. Rei knew this was working when the boy's brown eyes gave him a sympathetic look and he walked forward.

"I'll help" he smiled and moved Rei so he could lean on him. "My name is Tomoko by the way."

"Rei" Rei smiled allowing Tom to lead them in the direction of the hospital. "Can I ask why you were out here?"

"Only if you answer why you were in the alley back there."

"Okay. I was running from my dad" Rei's expression looked sad and ashamed. "He's not a pleasant drunk so I usually jump out my window, but I guess tonight someone moved the trash cans below it and I didn't see them before I jumped."

"Oh...sorry."

"It's not your fault. Now why were you out here?"

"I was just walking from from a friend's house, we'd been playing video games all afternoon."

"Sounds like a fun time" Rei smiled to Tomoko. "Oh this is a short cut" Rei said as they passed another alley. "I've been down here before, cuts the time nearly in half."

"Sure" Tomoko didn't doubt Rei as they turned into the dead end where darkness was all that greeted them. "I gotta bad feeling about this...its scary."

"Really?" Rei's voice was mocking as he stopped. "I think this place is perfect."

"Perfect...perfect for what?"

Rei smelt fear radiating off Tomoko as he started into Rei's fiery eyes. "You are far too trusting Tomoko" Rei was pushing him towards a wall. "My ankle is really fine and my father is not an abusive drunk...he's actually dead."

"Rei what the hell is going on?" Tomoko was now pressed against the wall with Rei's arms blocking his path out.

_'Sorry Kai, but it's all part of the act.'_

"You're actually very beautiful up close like this" Rei paused to take a deep smell of the boy. "And you smell heavenly. Have you ever been kissed?"

"N-no" Tomoko was now crying as Rei pressed closer to him. "Rei, you're scaring me now."

"As I should," Rei whispered, his warm breath was ghosting of Tomoko's lips, "for I am a creature of darkness." Rei closed the short gaping forcing his tongue into Tomoko's mouth and the boy stood there crying frozen in fear.

Rei eventually pulled away licking his lips. "You'll be one of my better victim's in a while."

"V-victims...?"

Rei smiled flashing his fangs quickly before he lowered his head biting into poor Tomoko's neck.

Blood gushed forth into Rei's mouth as he sucked it all up. The boy was sweet, and his youthful energy was making Rei feel stronger. At first Tomoko struggled but Rei held him tightly to the wall and like all the other victims this one too soon gave up the fight and went limp in Rei's hands.

Rei continued to suck on the boy until nothing more would come. He pulled back a little to lick the blood that dripped down the pale neck and kissed Tomoko once more.

"Forgive me for the pain, but you tasted great...thank you" Rei carefully placed the teen on the ground and left the body for someone to find like all the other times, he'd have to find a new hunting ground next month.

**XxXxXx**

Rei flew back to the dojo and into his room in silence, his stomach was now full and he felt so much better. He quickly changed out of his hunting cloths and into a pair of sweat pants for bed. He was turning to walk towards his bed, when a piece of paper under the door caught his attention. So Rei silently walked over and picked it up.

'Rei I came up to check on you, but your door was locked and you didn't answer so I figured you were already asleep. So sweet dreams Kitten, see you in the morning. Kai'

Rei smiled as he hugged the note. He loved that Kai cared enough for him that he came to check up on him, he just wish he wasn't lying to Kai about what was really going on tonight.

Rei crawled into bed smiling still holding the note Kai had left him. This was one of his happier hunting nights.

* * *

**Lirin:** now wasn't that a cute ending?

**Kai:** Lirin can you tell me if Rei is feeling alright? i really can't sleep not knowing.

**Lirin:** (evil grin) he's doing much better now. so you can go back to sleep and dream about having him under you in bed.

**Kai:** (blushing) i knew i should have burning that drawing.

**Lirin:** and we have a special thanks for Tomoko, a.k.a. Beywriter for allowing us to use him as Rei's first victim. let me know if anyone else wants to be kissed by this smexy vampire neko.

**Kai:** (holding a piece of paper over a lighter) please review. thanks.


	3. Hunters

**Lirin:** so another Tuesday comes and so means a new chapter!

**Kai:** whatever, just keep all the excitement down so i can sleep.

**Lirin:** aw Mr. Sourpuss doesn't want noise.

**Tyson:** TOO BAD FOR HIM!

**Kai:** (death glare) I am so out of here.

**Tyson:** always with the no fun. anyways now that I'm here I'd like to point out the our lovely disclaimer is in chapter 1...actual the prologue...but either way it's back there should anyone need to see it.

**Max:** (on sugar high tosses candy to everyone) that's for Beywriter, beckylovesgigs, Tsk Tsk Tsk Takao, yukikittycatofwisdom, suzanne, Rose-Petal-Falling324, Geirr Bassi for showing the love. (tosses more candy)

**Lirin:** really should learn to hide that better.  
**

* * *

Chapter 2: Hunters**

Kai was disturbed from his sleep when his phone began to ring. Usually he'd ignore any morning calls, but the ring tone that was blasting meant he couldn't, it was his grandfather's ring and if he let it go he'd be in trouble later.

"Hello" Kai said, his voice groggy from sleep.

"Kai get up now, we have a mission here."

"Wha?"

"Damn it boy woke up. There is a vampire about."

_'And I though this place would be safe to live in, guess not.'_

"Where should I meet you?"

"The office. Come quickly and come alone, I'll call the rest of the team to meet up here."

"Yes sir" Kai ended the call and sighed, it was only 5:30 in the morning and he didn't much feel like going anywhere until he knew Rei was feeling better, but he had to listen to his grandfather, or Tala would come for him and that wouldn't be pleasant.

He quickly got dressed in his hunter gear and jumped from his window to make sure not to disturb his team, especially his beloved Kitten.

"Enjoy the sleep guys, we're training long and hard when I get back."

**XxXxXx**

It took Kai half an hour to find the run down building his grandfather had set up in town for their group. When he got to the main office Tala and Bryan were already there getting briefed on the mission.

"You're late Kai" Voltaire snapped pounding his fist on the desk.

"I got here as fast as I could" the Phoenix growled glaring at the old man. "Now what is this all about?"

"Vamp took down a young boy" Tala informed him. "No one heard or saw a thing, so the vamp is stealthy."

"What else do we know?"

"The boy's name was Tomoko and he was about 18 years old. The police have already informed his mother about this. He was found in an empty alleyway near the heart of the city. And that's about it."

"We have to find and slay him before the next new moon. We can not allow the creature to continue feeding."

"So what's the plan?" Bryan asked leaning against the closest wall.

"Same as usual. Bryan and Tala you will search the area where the body was found, and Kai for now you may go back to your team, act like things are normal. But be prepared to come when we call."

"Yes sir" Kai said and turned to leave, he could hear someone following him as he went. "What do you want?"

"Can we talk?"

"Depends on what it's about?"

"Us."

"I've moved on Tala, found a new boyfriend, you should do the same."

"But Kai I can care for you like he cant. With me you don't have to fear anything anymore. Please Kai give me another chance. I love you."

"I'm sorry Tala, but I'm not looking for anyone to take care of me, I can do that myself now."

Kai left never once turning to look at Tala, he could sense the Wolf was disappointed, but there was nothing more between them, not now, he had Rei in his life and was much happier.

**XxXxXx**

"So this is the place?" Tala asked as he and Bryan stood outside an alley that was blocked off with yellow police tape. "Looks normal."

"Yeah. This vampire will be tricky if he didn't leave any clues behind."

"Hm" Tala nodded and ducked under the tape, "shall we?" Bryan followed and they walked over to where the police had outlined the teen's body with chalk.

The scene was surprisingly clean of blood for a vampire attack, there weren't any blood splatter anywhere, the vampire must have be carefully about his work, that or Voltaire had been wrong about this and it was just a normal murder, but if that was the case then there would be more blood everywhere.

"Find anything?" Tala asked as he continued to search the brick wall above the outlined body, Bryan was checking the ground.

"N...wait right here."

Tala got down on his knees and checked the spot Bryan had indicated. There it was, a single strand of long dark hair, different from the victim's hair.

"Bag it and let's go, its all we're going to find here."

Bryan bagged the piece of hair the police had missed and he and Tala left the scene to get the hair back to their lab at base.

**XxXxXx**

When Kai got back home it was going on seven, so he decided to wake the two younger member of the team and get them moving before waking Rei. The way his boyfriend looked last night showed he wasn't going to be in the mood for making everyone breakfast today, and a bit of a sleep in would be nice too. But before waking the younger member of the team he had to change into his normal clothes.

**XxXxXx**

Kai quickly walked to the room that Tyson and Max shared with two buckets of ice water, he wanted to be prepared for this task.

"WAKE UP!" he yelled to the two sleeping on their beds only yo have Max groan and roll away from him. "Come on Tate, get up now" Kai was now closer to the blond's bed.

"Sleep now" Max mumbled and rolled over again giving Kai his back.

"MAX NOW!" Kai yelled into his ear making the poor boy jump and fall off the bed.

"That was mean Kai" Max complained climbing back on his bed. "Did you have a rough night or something?"

"You could say that. Now get dressed, practice starts when Tyson wakes up." Kai quickly crossed the space between the beds and dropped a bucket on the floor but kept one ready to throw.

"GRANGER GET UP!"

"..." no response from the Dragon as he continued to snore.

"I SAID GET UP!" Kai dumped the first bucket over the boy which only earned him a shiver and Tyson curling up under his blanket more.

"Not working anymore?" Max asked as he pulled up his green overalls. "Maybe Rei's pepper trick will work?"

"We'll find out tomorrow" Kai replied ripping Tyson blanket away and also pulling his shorts down.

"Kai what are you doing?" Max had a blush the color of Tala's hair as he hide his face from the view Kai forced Tyson to be in.

"Waking him up" Kai grinned grabbing the other bucket. "Last chance before I freeze your balls off."

Tyson snorted as he snored and rolled way from the loud voice...his mistake.

"I warned you" Kai poured the other bucket over Tyson finally waking the teen as he rolled off the bed landing with a loud thump.

"WHAT THE HELL KAI?" Tyson yelled sitting on the floor pulling his shirt down to cover himself.

"Get dressed, we're starting practice soon. And Rei wont be joining us this morning so he can rest." Kai left the two blinking as he went to start his coffee, he hoped that all the yelling didn't wake Rei by accident.

Ten minutes later and the trio was running laps around the dojo block for warm ups.

* * *

**Lirin & Max:** awe Kai-chan as a soft side.

**Tyson:** too bad it's not for me. that water was freezing.

**Kai:** oi you two get back here and finish the laps or its ten more for every second i wait!

**Tyson & Max:** bye Lirin, bye everyone else.

**Lirin:** well it's time for me to go too, please be ever so kind and drop a review. thanks


	4. Others

**Lirin:** Many apologies for not updateing sooner. I got so caught up on finishing OMK2 that i forgot to write more chapters for this. Please forgive me (puppy pout)

**Kai:** for once she's serious and we were forgotten about. and i still don't know if Rei is feeling better. (sigh)

**Lirin: **Yeah...so...um...disclaimer is in the 1st chapter...and...um Kai.

**Kai:** Geirr Bassi, suzanne, Beywriter, dark-phoenix-loves-Kai, yukikittycatofwisdom, and beckylovesgigs we thank you for taking time to review.  
**

* * *

Chapter 3:** **Others**

(Previous Night Hong Kong)

"I love it when they run" a pink hair girl said to herself as her handsome prey took off towards the city limits. The chase was something she loved almost as much as sucking them dry.

She spread her wings out to catch the wind and drift along with it. The boy she had chosen to feast on was young and very quick. He had blond hair and blue eyes and an Italian accent proving he was a foreigner. She had pick him because earlier today he had grabbed her ass on the street and called her 'hot' and asked she join him for dinner. He had no idea that he would become dinner.

In the shadows behind this pink hair vampire two boys sat watching her every move. They had been dispatched here to examine the mysterious deaths that had happened over the past few months.

"So Spence I think we solved this one" the shorter of the two said as he watched the girl glide over the streets. "Let's just killed her and head back to base."

"It might not be so simple Ian" Spencer said putting a hand on his short teammate. "There might be a pack of them near here. Think about it, eight to thirteen deaths a month is a bit high for one vampire, and a female at that. No I think others are flying near too."

"So we follow her?" Ian asked a bit annoyed, he preferred the quick kills so he could get back to his games.

"Its the only option unless you know where the other vampires are hiding."

"No" Ian huffed grabbing his dropped pack. "Let's move before we loose her."

The hunters kept to the shadows as the vampire chased after the prey. He didn't know it, but she was leading him towards a dead end ally.

"M-mariah" the boy was shaking as he hit the wall. "Please don't."

"But Enrique you promised me dinner tonight" Mariah smiled drawing closer to him. "And I'm so hungry right now."

His blue eyes met with her fiery blood crazed eyes and he swallowed hard. "Please don't" he said again when Mariah was touching his face. It was soft and smooth like a babies bottom. "Please."

"Tell you what Enri, I wont eat you yet, we can play first."

"P-play? Play how?"

"You're very cute and it's been centuries since I've had someone so sexy to touch" her hand slipped up the bottom of his shirt and rubber his stomach as it traveled up. "So what do you say? Can we play?" she nibbled his ear being careful not to draw blood.

"Fuck off, she freaking horny" Ian grumbled as he watched this Mariah girl rip the Italian's clothes off and slip out of her creating two piles on the ground.

"Turn away" Spencer whispered covering Ian's eyes. "Even if she's a vampire it's not polite to watch this sort of act.

The hunters waited around listening to the vampire get her kicks before an ear splitting scream pierced the silent night indicating that the boy was now dead.

"If we just killed her we could have saved him" Ian grumbled shaking his head. He felt bad for the youth, but there was nothing they could do for him now.

"One life is nothing compared to many well save taking out the pack" Spencer reminded him grabbing their gear. "Now hurry she's on the move again."

Ian wouldn't quit his grumbling as he and Spencer tracked this vampire girl around the city and into the mountains. She was fast, but in her haste she left behind marks without realizing it. So even if they lost sight of her they knew they were on the right path by her marks.

Hours later and they were tired and the sun was slowly rising brightening the sky. Ian found a rock to sit on and rest.

"Can we rest for now?"

"We haven't found them yet" Spencer sighed leaning against a tree grabbing his water bottle.

"Come on Spence we've been at it for hours now. Just a little break?"

The tall blond could not say no when his partner began pouting so he allowed them to have a ten minute break, but right after they were going back to the hunt.

**XxXxXx**

The sun was high in the sky when Spencer and Ian spotted a small shack in the middle of the forest. The windows were bordered up, but smoke came from the chimney and voices could be heard from the inside. Spencer nodded his head dropping his pack and creeping forward, Ian following close behind. They each found a creak in the boarded up windows and peeked inside.

Tending the fire was a man with slightly longish dark hair tied in a ponytail. The pink hair girl they saw last night was sitting at the time with two other males and they were talking in quick Chinese. From the tone in the girls voice they guess they were talking about her kill last night.

"Let's report back" Spencer mouthed moving away from the cabin.

"Why not just get them now?" Ian asked when they returned to their dropped gear. "We can take them."

"No we can't. There are four Neko-jin Vampires. More deadly then the normal one's we've faced. We need the back up" Spencer put his foot down and heard a stick snap.

Inside the shack all talking stopped and Ian and Spencer froze. This was very bad. Both reached for their guns and readied of an attack. When nothing came they relaxed a bit and continued down. They didn't know that the green hair boy was watching them from a tree near by.

When they left he returned to the cabin and informed the others they were hunters.

"We have to inform Rei he might be in danger" Lee said and ran from the cabin going the opposite way the hunters had. With their leader gone the other began to pack up their few belongs and prepared to flee. They knew the hunters would be back, but this time with more help.

**XxXxXx**

(Present time Hunter's HQ Japan)

Tala was working since they got back trying to learn who the hair belonged to. He as almost sure he'd seen it before, but with most everyone around him having dark hair he couldn't be sure of this feeling. So he sat tapping his foot waiting for the computer to finish the DNA tests.

He yawned growing bored with waiting and reached for his book, _Diabolo_ by Kusunoki Ohashi. He'd never say this out loud but he was a big fan of reading manga and these series was in his top five.

He was a few pages in when the phone began to ring making him jump. He grabbed the annoyance off the hook "What the fuck is it?" he snapped at the person on the other end.

"You're lucky I'm not the boss" Spence said to him.

"Yeah well we had an early day, I'm irritated at the moment."

"I could tell."

"So why did you call? Complete your mission or something?"

"Not yet. We found a nest of Neko-jins and need backup."

"Alright I'll inform the boss when he checks in."

"Thanks Tal. I'll leave you to your manga now" Spencer could be heard laughing before hanging up his line leaving Tala wide mouthed staring at the phone. After a few minutes he put it down and picked his book up again. He couldn't let Spencer's knowledge shock him like that. Quickly he glanced to the computer and saw it was still testing. This was taking way longer then he wanted it to.

* * *

**Lirin:** so we now have all the vampires and the hunters in play.

**Kai:** does Enrique's death mean we're going to have to put up with the other Majestics?

**Lirin:** yes Kai it does, so just deal with it.

**Kai:** (sulking)

**Lirin:** so moving on. thanks for reading and please review :-)


	5. Information

**Lirin: **So I'm feeling really bad I made you all wait 2 weeks for an update. so as an apology gift this week and next week will have a double posting then it goes back to the normal Tuesday posting only.

**Tyson and Max:** Yay!

**Lirin:** glad you two approve of this idea. now please be loves and do my bit of work.

**Tyson:** disclaimer is in our first chatper is check it out if you have to.

**Max: **And i have fun dip for Beywriter, yukikittycatofwisdom, beckylovesgigs, Geirr Bassi and suzanne for loving us enough to review each chapter. (opens own fun dip) YAY SUGAR!!!

**Lirin and Tyson:** (sweatdrop) ... (points at each other) you're dealing with him now.  
**

* * *

Chapter 4: Information**

Rei rolled onto his back and moaned as his soarness felt like bruises he just hit. This was the downside to growing wings for the night and have them disappear with first sunlight.

Outside he could hear his team doing their morning warm ups and Kai sounded grumpier then usual. He smiled to himself laying on his bed. It was small jesters like this that Kai showed he really cared for him, and the note he found too. Kai was indeed just a softly under his hard shell and only he knew that.

"That's all for now" Kai's voice boomed reaching his ears. "Get ready for school."

Rei listened to the door open and close behind the others and Tyson and Max grumbling as they headed back to their room to get ready. Kai's foot steps could be heard coming up the stairs.

"Rei" Kai was knocking on the door softly.

"I unlocked it" Rei called feeling too lazy to get off the bed.

Kai opened the door smiling seeing Rei laying there looking rested. "Feeling better this morning?"

"Loads better" Rei returned the smile and sat up when Kai sat on the edge of the bed. "Thanks for the sleep in" he kissed his boyfriend's cheek making the other blush.

"I though you could use it."

"Hm" Rei leaned his head on Kai's shoulder and the two sat there in silence. Downstairs they could hear Tyson and Max moving around the kitchen grabbing a quick breakfast before leaving.

The door banged shut and Max could be heard telling Tyson to hurry before they were late again.

"The day is ours' now" Kai said smiling again. "Anything you want to do?"

Rei wrinkled his nose sniffing Kai. "First you need a shower. So go take one and I'll think of stuff for us to do."

"I think I want some help washing my back" Kai purred in Rei's ear.

"Not this morning."

"But Kitten" Kai pouted rubbing against his boyfriend like a normal cat.

"Sorry Kai it's not going to work today. Now go shower and I'll get breakfast ready for you." Really Rei wanted to join his Phoenix in the shower, but he had no way to explain the healing scars on his back from the wings, so he would have to miss out this time.

"Fine" Kai continued to pout as he got off the bed but Rei's hand holding his stopped him from getting too far. "What?"

"Good morning" Rei smiled and kissed Kai's lips quickly.

"That it is" Kai smirked and pulled Rei back for a more passionate kiss.

**XxXxXx**

After a quick breakfast of toast and eggs and Rei's shower, the two were ready for the day. Kai had abandoned his usual tank and purple pants for a red t-shit and khaki cargo pants. And Rei wore his usual clothes finding them most comfortable.

"So my lovely Kitten, what are we doing today?"

"Well the theater is still playing that movie I really want to see" Rei wrapped his arms around Kai's neck and looked up into happy crimson eyes, the fact that they even had bags under them went unnoticed.

"I guess we could do that" Kai grinned wrapped his arms around Rei's waist pulling him close. "Or we could always stay in and hide in my room."

"That sounds tempting too, but I really want to see that movie" Rei pouted and Kai caved.

"Anything my Kitten wants."

"I love you Kai" Rei leaned up on his toes to capture Kai's lips. He felt Kai smirking as a hand traveled over his butt and squeezed it making him squeak. He was going to fight back but they were forced to stop when the phone rang.

"Stupid interruptions" Kai grumbled as Rei slipped away to answer it.

"Granger residence, Ray speaking."

"Oh good Rei it is you" the voice said sounding relieved.

"Lee? What's up? Why are you call me?"

"Rei listen, we have hunters on our tails here."

"No that can't be" Rei turned to glance at Kai making sure he wasn't paying much attention to him. "How did it happen?"

"They followed Mai to our hideout. We're leaving here for now. But Rei I want you to be careful, they were Russian."

"So you think because Kai is part Russian he might be one of them?" Rei hissed turning his eyes into the cat forms.

"I didn't say that. I just want you to be careful. I don't want to see my brother get hurt if it can be avoided."

"Your warning was heard. Now I have a date to go on."

"Have fun then. But please Rei keep your eyes opened."

"Yeah sure. Bye Lee."

"Bye Rei."

Rei hung up the phone and went back to Kai. "Sorry it took so long" he kissed Kai's cheek and grabbed his hand. "So shall we go now?"

"Since I can't get you in my bed, sure" Kai shrugged his shoulder following Rei to the door. It was a nice sunny warm day. Perfect for the couple to enjoy walking the streets.

**XxXxXx**

"What is the status update?" Voltaire demanded as he took a seat at his desk.

"The DNA test is showing nothing so far" Tala reported looking straight at his boss.

Voltaire growled and slammed his fist on the desk and it made a creaking sound. "Do something about it. Make it find something."

"Yes sir" Tala nodded. "There is one more thing sir."

"What is it?"

"Spencer called in earlier. He and Ian found a pack of Neko-jin Vampires, they need back up for them."

Again Voltaire growled. He had dealt with this kind before, he would have to send enough men so each could take one. "How many of them?"

"Four sir."

"That would require you and Bryan to both go."

"Why not have Kai be one of the ones going?"

"He has a mission here already. You and Bryan go pack. I shall inform Kai he's working alone for now."

"Yes sir" Tala nodded again and turned to leave. He was a bit depressed that he and Kai could not go on this mission together, but there would be more chances to get him back in the future. He'd make sure of that.

**XxXxXx**

Kai and Rei left the dojo talking and laughing with not a care in the world. But if they had been a bit more quieter they might have heard Kai's cell ringing in his room near the opened window.

When the phone switched to voice mail Voltaire's voice was heard coming from the device.

"DAMN IT KAI! YOU BEST HAVE A GOOD REASON NOT TO ANSWER ME! WHEN YOU RECEIVE THIS MESSAGE REPORT TO THE HEADQUARTERS."

* * *

**Lirin:** Uh oh looks like secrets might be leaked out soon. What are our boys going to do?

**Tala:** I'll rescue Kai if his new boy is a crumy vampire and then kill it so Kai wont fall under his spell again.

**Lirin:** go back to your manga Tala. And aren'y you supposed to be on a plane about now to help your friends?

**Tala: **you win this round Lirin. but i will be back to reclaim my Kai-chan. He will always be mine! Muwahahaha! wow new manga i haven't read yet. (grabs books and begins reading)

**Lirin:** so now that Tala stopped being an idiot for now please review and see you on Tuesday :-)


	6. Date

**Lirin:** So we've made it to chapter 5 so far. I kind of proud of that.

**Kai:** who cares what you have to say. I want this one going.

**Rei:** I do too. But first I would like to remind all the readers that our disclaimer is in the first chapter.

**Kai:** and we thanks suzanne, Beywriter, yukikittycatofwisdom, beckylovesgigs and The Noble Reaper for reviewing and encouraging our lazy authoress to move her fingers across the keyboard and get typing to continue this.  
**

* * *

Chapter 5: Date**

The boys took their time going to the movie theater since the movie was not starting for some time so they decided to detour to the park and walk around there for a little while. Eventually Rei spotted the empty play area and dragged Kai over to it.

Kai shook his head as Rei plopped down on a swing and began to push himself back and forth.

"Swing with me" Rei said giving Kai his best puppy pout knowing the Russian could not refuse him. So when Kai took a seat he smiled and grabbed his hand.

"If I didn't know better it's as if last night never happened" Kai said referring to how hyper Rei was acting.

"All I needed was a good night's sleep. And a date with you also helps."

"I'll keep that in mind for next time. So tell me my beautiful Kitten, what are you thinking about?"

"Not much, just how much fun I have being with you like this. I wish I could freeze time so this never had to end" Rei suddenly got sad as he thought of the future, the very future where he would have to leave Kai and his other teammates before they figure he wasn't aging like the rest of them. He would hate it when that day came.

"It doesn't have to end" Kai said trying to make his boyfriend smile again. "I want to be with you forever."

Rei turned his head away from Kai to hide the tear that rolled down his left cheek. "Our forevers are different though" he mumbled under his breath so Kai couldn't make it out.

"What did you say?"

"Oh nothing, maybe we should start heading for the movie theater now. I don't want our seats to be taken."

Rei did a mini jump off his swing and waited for Kai to get up. But the Russian sat there for a few moments more trying to figure out what was going through Rei's head. One moment he was happy and fine, but then the next he was moping over something he wasn't saying and then he was fine again. His brain was going to get whiplash if he tried to keep up and hoped Rei wouldn't keep this up all day.

"Kai" Rei whined when the Russian did not move from the seat. "It's getting close to movie time."

"Alright I'm coming" Kai stood up from the seat and walked to where Rei was standing. "So what are we seeing again?"

**XxXxXx**

The movie theater was slightly crowded with parents and they're young children coming to see the weeks special, which turned out to be Disney's Lion King and today was the last showing of it. So of course everyone who was either busy or lazy earlier was now there.

"Rei we can always rent this and watch it at home" Kai said as they waited in line with screaming kids near by.

"But seeing it on the big screen will be so much fun" Rei protested giving Kai a pleading look.

"Fine" Kai sighed and stepped closer to the ticket office, they were only a few people away now.

While they stood there a few kids pointed and them and whispered to their friends, but thankfully none of the little brats approached them much to Kai's liking. Soon enough they had their tickets and heading for the candy counter line. Rei really wanted some peanut M&M and Kai liked to have Junior Mints. And of course its not a trip to the movies without the traditional popcorn and soda to share.

After they got their snacks there was only a few seconds to get to their seats so they ran. The doors were just about to close and the lights were already dimmed and the previews rolling.

"Come on" Rei grabbed Kai's arm and pulled him to the two back seats which were still opened and not surrounded by kids. So if Kai was lucky he be able to steal a few kisses through out the movie and parents not complain about the bad example he was setting for their kids.

Kai looked over during the opening scene to see Rei already on the edge of his seat digging into his candy, Lion King was one of his favorite Disney movies and it was his first time seeing in theaters, he just couldn't ruin this for his boyfriend. So he just sat back in the seat enjoying his own candy and watched the movie.

**XxXxXx**

"I still feel like crying when Mufasa dies" Rei said as he and Kai exited the theater into the bright light of day holding each other around the waist.. "That is one of the saddest scenes in any Disney movie.

"You did cry" Kai pointed out grinning. "I saw the tear roll down your cheek."

"Whatever" Rei huffed leaning against Kai. "Can we do lunch now?"

"You mean all that candy didn't fill you up?"

"Nope" Rei grinned up at Kai. "Now lunch, and nothing too fancy."

"As you wish Kitten."

They ended up walking down to the burger join a few blocks from the theater, which was thankfully quiet and kid free. Kai had paid for their food and Rei found a seat on the upper section away from the few people that were there, and also if Tyson and Max passed by they wouldn't see them and want to join them.

"Thanks Kai" Rei said after he had finished his second burger.

"For what?"

"Just for today. I know you're not big on kid type movies, but you still came to see Lion King with me and you paid for everything. So thank you."

"It really wasn't a big deal Rei. I love seeing you happy, so as long as that mission is accomplished I don't care what we do."

Rei slipped from his seat and onto Kai's lap and kissed him. "I'll reward you later for this."

"That sounds fair enough" Kai brought their lips together again for a more passionate kiss.

Beep beep. Kai pulled back and looked at his watch. It was now nearing 5PM and they had to get home for evening training that started at 6.

"Do we have to go?" Rei asked looked sad.

"Afraid so Kitten. The others have been home alone for a while and who knows what they did to the place."

"So true" Rei laughed and pecked Kai's lips one more time before getting up so they could go.

**XxXxXx**

By the time they returned to the dojo it was growing dark outside and light could be seen coming from the inside indicating that Tyson and Max were there. And that would mean the second they stepped inside Tyson would be demanding for food.

"Kai let's walk around the block a few more times."

"Why?"

"To avoid the others a bit longer. Today was so much fun I don't want to get interrupted just yet" Rei begged as they stood outside the dojo's walls.

Kai smiled as he sighed. "You know I can't turn you down when you look so damn cute. But only two time, I need the other two fed so we can get the evening training started."

"Thank you Kai" Rei leaned up on his toes and quickly pressed his lips to Kai's for a few seconds.

**XxXxXx**

"It's about time, I though we were going to stave to death" Tyson said the second Rei and Kai walked into the house. "Rei are you going to make us dinner soon?"

"Yeah Tyson, I'll get right on it" the Chinese teen said as he slipped his shoes off and headed for the kitchen. Kai frowned as he watched his boyfriend disappear through a door hating that Tyson was so demanding when they first walked in and didn't have a chance to relax for a moment.

"I'll be in my room" he told Tyson and walked off to the stairs.

In the darked spot of the house Kai sat on this bed and flopped back staring at the ceiling. Today had been fun except having to deal with Tyson. He was just laying there thinking about what they did, when the beeping of his phone caught his attention. It was now he realized he had left it behind, he was in so much trouble if Voltaire had called.

Kai grabbed his cell and immediately checked the caller ID. Sure enough his grandfather had been trying to reach him all day, this was not a good sign. He then proceeded to check his voice mail.

"DAMN IT KAI! YOU BEST HAVE A GOOD REASON NOT TO ANSWER ME! WHEN YOU RECEIVE THIS MESSAGE REPORT TO THE HEADQUARTERS." blasted through the small device along with several others like it.

"Shit I'm so dead" Kai grumbled as he went to change his clothes. He had to get to the HQ right now.

The gang heard Kai running down the stairs, and that was usually a bad sign for them. Rei was setting the table as he waited for the water to boil and the other two were sitting on their lazy butts watching TV.

"Kai what's wrong?" Rei asked.

"Sorry Rei, but I forgot I had something to do tonight. Do you mind being in charge of training tonight? I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Sure. Can I ask where you're running off too?"

"It's my grandfather, I forgot he was coming into town and wanted to speak with me. I'll be back when I can."

Rei looked sad, feeling guilty he had caused Kai to forget such an important appointment just so they could have a silly date which could have been any day.

"Don't look so sad Kitten, this isn't your fault at all. But I've got to run. Love you" he kissed Rei's cheek and went to tell the others Rei was in charge tonight so they better be good or he would make the morning extra hard.

* * *

**Lirin:** Now that was a cute day for them. Rei did you have fun?

**Rei:** Of course i did. I just wish I could be curled up in Kai's arms tonight. (hugs his Kai plushie)

**Lirin:** oh don't worry Kitty you will soon...maybe.

**Rei:** that's mean. But if I can't then I can't. After all I am a Vampire and I prefer not to attack Kai while we sleep. Oh and on a little side note, Lirin doesn't own Disney's Lion King. As we all knw that is a Disney movie and I love watching it.

**Lirin:** Well this is all for now, and I'll be back Friday with the next, but then it will only be the Tuesday's posting since I'll be back on track by then. Bye and please review before you go. Thanks


	7. Planning

**Lirin:** so here we are at chapter 6...

**Kai:** yup...

**Tyson:** Wow you two seem so excited.

**Lirin:** Ty we've had a drop in fans, of course we're dragging our feet. We're not loved anymore.

**Tyson: **Oh come on now, we're not completely unloved. Beywriter, beckylovesgigs, The Only Love For Soujiro Seta and yukikittycatofwisdom still love us. And for reviewing you all get autographed photos of me and Maxie. And if anyone needs a small reminder, our disclaimer is in the first chapter. Now I'm going to shut up and try to get those two to stop dragging thier feet. Enjoy the read.  
**

* * *

Chapter 6: Planning**

As soon as Kai walked into the building he was hit was a serious feeling of dread. He could sense Voltaire's anger coming from his office and knew that this was going to be bad.

He took his time walking down the hall just to prolong his doom. He even poked his head into a couple of rooms and realized that Tala and Bryan were missing, but they could have been easily out on a task.

Finally after just under a minute, he was at the last door and knocked softly and waited to be told to enter. When he got the response he slowly turned the knob and walked into the office. Voltaire was leaning on the front of his desk waiting for him with his arms crossed. And obvious sign he was very angry.

"Sir" Kai said which caused Voltaire to move closer to him.

"Why the HELL are you just reporting in now?" Voltaire demanded as he back hand Kai across the face whipping the teens head to the right.

Kai raised a hand to rub the sore spot as he righted himself to speak. "I'm sorry sir, I had forgotten my phone at the dojo."

"You know we are in the middle of an investigation here. That phone should always be with you."

"I'm sorry sir. But I'm here now so what is the emergency?"

"I had to send Tala and Bryan to help in China, there was a pack of Neko-jins there. So as of today you will be working alone. Which means you must come here when you are not working with your team."

"What of my life, shouldn't I act like nothing is wrong?"

"There's no time for that" Voltaire hissed hitting his desk. "We must find the monster before the next full moon."

"We have less time then that if I'm working alone."

"What do you mean?"

"The tournament my team has entered is in right before the new moon, we'll be going to China for then."

"Then you better get working on solving our situation here. If not I will not allow you to leave the county."

"I'll do what I can" Kai growled and turned to leave. "I'll be in the lab if you need anything else."

**XxXxXx**

Kai slammed the door closed to the lab and pulled out his phone, he had to call Rei and tell him he'd be gone all night and not to worry. And also ask that he handle morning practice too.

He searched his contact list for Tyson's house, he hated that he couldn't prioritize the list, it had to be alphabetical. When he found the right number he hit is send button and started the call.

After six rings the answering machine picked up which was a good sign meaning Rei had them out training, so he left them a message explaining only that he was staying with his grandfather tonight and Rei would be in charge of morning practice too.

Kai flipped his phone shut after that and shoved it in his pocket as he went to grab a book off the selves. He didn't know much about Neko-jin Vampires and thought reading up on them would be a good idea.

_Neko-jins: An almost extinct breed of vampire. Neko-jins can easily be discovered by their cat like qualities which include, but not limited to, their pointed ear, small fangs which grow longer during the new moon, golden or some shade of orange eyes that have the ability to slit like normal cats, and overly heightened senses, and abilities. And unlike typical vampires, their cat blood allows them to be out in the daylight and only feed on blood once a month. Not much else is known on these creatures as they are extremely rare._

As Kai read the small passage an image of Rei's smiling face appeared in his head, but he didn't know why. There was no way Rei could possibly be a Neko-jin, he would have figured that out by now...wouldn't he have?

Behind him the computer screen began to flash the word match, but went unnoticed since Kai was too caught up in the books trying to learn all he could.

**XxXxXx**

"Guys it's greet to see you again" Ian was jumping up and down next to Spencer as Tala and Bryan approached them. It had only been a few days since they were sent on different mission, and the snake was acting like it had been months.

"Shut up midget" Tala growled still grumpy that Kai was not with them. "So what's the full situation here?"

"Not here" Spencer said looking around. They were still in the middle of a crowded airport and if someone heard the wrong part of their conversation it would be trouble. "We'll brief you guys back at the hotel room we're staying at."

"Fine, let's go then." Tala began walking off towards the door with the others following behind.

"So what crawled up his ass and died?" Ian asked.

"He's grumpy we had to leave Kai behind to deal with a single vamp. And that I came instead of the Phoenix."

"Kai's strong and smart. He'll have it dead before you guys return home" Spencer commented. "But I guess he's still trying to get Kai back and saw this trip as a good opportunity for it."

"Yeah."

The rest of the trip to the hotel was silent as each teen was lost his own thoughts about one thing or another.

**XxXxXx**

The hotel room was small with two full beds, a TV and lamp on top of a short dress, one night table between the beds and near the window was a round table covered in maps and some gear was out and the bathroom was right as you walked in on the left with a closet on the right. Spencer and Ian had the rest of their equipment organized in the closet space with the door closed should anyone walk in.

"Alright" Spencer said getting them right down to business. It might have been late, but they had to move quickly. "Ian and I have been working this out since we got back here" he pulled on of the maps off the table and placed it on his bed so everyone could see it. "Their base is about here" he pointed to a red circle on the paper.

"And we followed the pink hair girl up this path" Ian followed a purple line going to the circle.

"So what are these other lines?" Tala asked looking at the green and blue lines.

"Other paths so we can surround them" Spence informed. "They branch off the main one we have so we can go in together."

"Fine, we go at first light" Tala said. "Bryan and I will check into a room here. I suggest we get some sleep now. Morning will be here before we know it."

* * *

**Lirin:** Hunters with a plan. Scary thought for any Vampires around.

**Rei:** Too bad it won't work. My family is better then those stupid hunters.

**Lirin:** Rei you shouldn't be talking so much, after all it's only a matter of time before they pick up on your trail. I'm mean leaving Tom there to be found was really kind of stupid.

**Rei:** ... (begins packing things) please review...i have to move...i have to move...

**Kai:** Rei why are you packing? it's starting to get good...itsn't it? readers please review and convince my Kitten it's worth sticking around. He listens to you people, so please.

**Lirin:** thanks


	8. Gone

**Lirin:** week seven and the love is coming back. YAYS!

**Kai:** she found some sugar and Max is wearing off on her. sorry for the hyperness.

**Lirin:** tee hee sugar...i like sugar. so everyone gets as many fundip packs as they can get way from Max.

**Max:** it's MY sugar...Taka help me guard it.

**Rei:** (sigh) i don't know those sugar high beings anymore. so before beginning I'd like to thank suzanne, Beywriter, yukikittycatofwisdom, Geirr Bassi, beckylovesgigs, and Firefox32 for being kind enough to review. and as Lirin says if you can get the fundip from Max you can have it. please take it all and bring back some sanity here.

**Kai:** and the disclaimer is in the first chapter if anyone needs a reminder.  
**

* * *

Chapter 7:** **Gone**

The alarm clock in Tala and Bryan's room started buzzing at 4AM on the dot. They still had some time before the mission was to start, but Tala want to make sure they were fully prepared and all their gear was working properly. Voltaire had warned them about how skilled Neko-jins were, and this would be a bit harder then dealing with the typical vamps they had dealt with so far. So 4'o clock was the agreed final check time and they would leave at 5'o clock sharp.

"Oi Bryan get your ass up now" Tala barked shaking the lilac hair teen.

"'m up" he replied yawning. "This is too damn early."

"Just deal with it and get ready" Tala was already dressed and heading for the door to make sure the other two were awake. If not he has his taser ready to go.

**XxXxXx**

By 6:30 that morning all four boys were hiking the woods, they had gotten out later then what Tala would have liked, and we're just now getting to the point where the trails they decided on split off.

"This one lead to the front of the cabin" Spencer said as they all rested for a bit. "Ian and I will follow it."

"I'll go left" Tala said and the others agreed. "No one be the hero here, wait until everyone is in position before attacking the cabin. No one dies, no one gets hurt."

"Sounds good to me" Ian grinned.

"Then let's go." Tala walked away leaving the others at the rest point.

"He so needs to get laid soon" Ian said and the others hit him. "What? It's true and you both know it."

"Maybe" Bryan agreed and shouldered his gear. "Well see you two in a bit then."

"Yeah" Spencer said and took his gear. "Let's go Ian."

**XxXxXx**

"This is Falcon. I have target in sight." Bryan said into his headset letting the others know he had arrived in his postion.

"Copy that Falcon. I'm almost there. Whale, Snake what about you two?"

"Approaching, target nearly in sight" Spencer replied.

"Alright" Tala said.

It had taken them almost three hours to find if again without following the tracks that somehow disappeared over night. But now they were all within the area ready to take out the nest.

"I'm here. Is everyone ready?" Tala asked his group.

"Light bomb is in hand ready to go" Ian reported. He had slithered up a tree to get as close to the cabin as possible.

"Toss it then" Tala ordered. They could all hear Ian chuckle as he throw the small device at the house breaking the window and then he scurried away before it went off.

Five seconds passed and a blinding light poured from the few hole in the place, but no screams from the vampires.

"Wolf somethings not right here" Bryan's voice was filled with worry.

"I know. Everyone move in slow with guns ready."

"Roger" Spencer and Bryan said together.

Carefully the group moved closer to the cabin on high alert ready for a fight. Tala cocked his head to Spencer indicating for him to kick the door down. The others all waited to see what would happen.

The Whale cautiously approached the door and raised his foot before kicking with all his might sending the poor old wood flying off its rusted hinges and shatter against the back wall.

"Nothing is here" he reported searching the inside from where he stood. "They left."

"Stay on guard, they still might be close." Tala advised searching the area with his eyes.

"I don't think they are, we would at least hear some sigh of them. Plus the sun is surrounding this place, they would try and stick to the shadows" Bryan pointed out.

"Alright then. We'll leave and regroup back at the hotel. Voltaire wont be happy to hear they got away."

The group lowered their weapons and relaxed a tiny bit. The morning had been wasted. But they would learn from this. With spirits low they all went back to the hotel, and if Tala allowed they get a bit more rest.

**XxXxXx**

**(Germany)**

Robert was in his kitchen fixing a small breakfast for himself and and Johnny, he would have gotten something for Johnny's girlfriend, but he knew she would still be in bed. As he worked he had the TV going on the World News since he liked to be kept up to date.

"Thank you for the heart felt story" the main girl said to the man how just gave a story about how a cat saved it's family from a thief. "Now in other news it will turn out to be a sad day for any and all Beyblade fans. We have resently received word that while on holiday with his friend, Enrique of the Majestic was found dead in China. I pass you now to Tina for the story..."

Robert dropped his coffee and the cup shattered on the counter. If Enrique was dead then how was Oliver since they had gone together. This was not a good situation since they were going to compete in the Tournament next month. He'd have to call Oliver and check on him first then inform his guests as to what had happened.

* * *

**Lirin:** stinks to be Tala and the others. but Rei's happy to know that his family is still alive

**Johnny:** I'm going to get whoever killed Enrique and is forcing my girl to come up before she wants to.

**Lirin:** guess they wont be surviving for much longer now that Johnny's pissy. well please review and keep us feeling loved here. thanks.


	9. Suspicion

**Lirin:** okay guys i'm so sorry this is a day late, but i had some computer issues and just got it back today. YAYS!

**Johnny: **in other words she's finally beginning to get happy again, but we'll have to see how long this lasts this time. as in an attempt to keep this happiness going...the disclaimer is back in the first chapter if you need a reminder.

**Oliver:** and many thanks to Beywriter, yukikittycatofwisdom, beckylovesgigs, suzanne, and Geirr Bassi for reviews.  
**

* * *

Chapter 8:** **Suspicion**

Kai woke up to having someone hit his head and the sound of a foot tapping impatiently. He groaned, lifted his head and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Rei there are better ways of waking me" he mumbled forgetting where he was.

"Are there?" Voltaire's voice shocked Kai to full alertness as he turned to look at his grandfather.

"Sir I'm sorry. I was working last night and I must have dozed off."

"I'm sure you were" Voltaire was looking at the books Kai had been leafing through, all of them opened to entries of Neko-jin. "Now tell me, in your work did you once look at the computer. Tala had left it running waiting for the DNA testing to find a match."

"No...I didn't even know it was on."

"Well why don't you take a look at it now" Voltaire's voice was demanding as he grabbed Kai by the ear and pulled him towards the machine. "This is important to what you need to know. The others will be fine on the Neko-jin hunt without your help."

"Yes sir."

"Now that we are agreed tell me what was found out."

Kai was silent as he stared at the screen, it was still flashing with word 'match'. The left side had the two strands of identical DNA and the right had the information of the person or lack there of. Most of his information was unknown.

"His name is Raymond Kong and that's all we have for him."

"That should be all you need to get a search going. So I suggest you get moving."

"Yes sir."

"Excellent. Now I have to get back to the station."

Voltaire left Kai just as the boy began to yawn. Sleeping on a stack of books never brought him good rest, but it was better then none. He decide to stay here for a few more hours and begin searching for this Raymond Kong person and then go back to the dojo to freshen up and see Rei. If he was lucky he would be able to get the team training tonight and blow some of his frustration off on Tyson and Max.

"Alright Raymond, who the fuck are you?" Kai asked himself as he typed the name into the computer to try and dig something up. Sadly this search he was trying was just as empty as the bio he got before, it's as if this Raymond person never existed. Which he found ridiculous because he was using the Worldwide Vampire Google search for it, and that had never let them down until now.

"And people wonder why I tend to read the books" he moved back to his favorite section of the lab and found the book that listed all known vampires since the 1700s. It was a rather thick book, but about more then half of it was obsolete since the Hiwatari's began hunting.

"So Raymond are you in here my friend?" again Kai asked himself and he flipped though the pages.

Kai's eyes grew tired as he got into his second hour of scanning through pages. Never before had he realized just how many vampires they had yet to take care of just in the 'K' section of this book. He had already gone through it five times and still he could not find this Raymond Kong. He though he was close at one point when he spotted a Kon and thought it was a misprint, but that turned out to be of a Rachel Kon and she was dusted in the early 1900s just several years after getting turned.

"I give up" he closed the book and pushed it away from him before getting up to stretch. It had been a long morning and he was getting really hungry now. So he decided now was a good time to leave, so he scribbled a quick note for Voltaire and left the building heading for the dojo.

**XxXxXx**

By the time Kai got there he heard the shower running and smiled to himself. Rei was the only on there right now with the others off at school, so Kai figured he take a shower too.

Rei was humming to himself when Kai quietly opened and closed the door. The Chinese teen was so lost in his song that he missed Kai's ruffling clothes as he slipped them off and opened the shower curtain.

"Need help with the hair?" he asked spooking Rei enough to almost make him slip on the wet floor.

"Kai you jerk don't do that!" Rei hit him lightly on the chest and the trapped him in a hug. "I missed you last night."

"I missed you too Kitten" Kai kissed wet black hair. "So do you need help getting your hair?"

"I never mind you helping me" Rei smiled up at his boyfriend glad he was finally home.

Kai was lathering Rei hair with shampoo when his mind traveled back so some things he had read the night before. _Neko's were known for golden eyes and pointed ears._ He had stared into Rei's eyes enough to know that they were a beautiful honey gold color and now that he was close enough he realized just how point Rei's ear were compared to the others.

"Kai is something wrong?" Rei asked turning his head a bit to see why Kai was not moving.

The question pulled the Russian from his thoughts and he began moving his fingers again cleaning Rei's long hair. "Sorry, I was just thinking a bit. Nothing is wrong."

"Okay" Rei smiled and turned his head back allowing Kai to finish his task.

**XxXxXx**

After the shower Rei fixed Kai a small brunch and sat with him while he ate.

"So how is it?" Rei brightly smiled allowing his fangs to poke out.

Kai started at Rei. S_mall fangs which grow longer during the new moon. _The line running through his head over and over again as he looked at Rei's beautiful smile. Now he had to be wrong, these were all just coincident. Rei wasn't a Neko-jin. He couldn't be one.

"Kai?" Rei's smiled faded when his boyfriend didn't answer and he thought he messed up with the food and it was just getting eaten to be nice.

"Oh sorry Rei. The food's great. You really are an amazing cook."

The bright smile returned lighting Rei's face up.

"Oh post is here, I'll be right back" Rei left the table seconds before Kai even heard the mail truck drive up.

_Heightened senses _popped into Kai's head.

"No this can't be. I would have noticed this sooner."

"Noticed what?" Rei asked coming back flipping through the mail. Most was junk or stuff for Gramps, but a few were fan letter for the team Dickinson had forwarded to them.

"Nothing Rei" Kai answered and shoveled more eggs into his mouth. He already made up his mind to watch Rei. He didn't want to believe his boyfriend was a Neko-jin, but four coincidences were too much. And if it came down to it, he would rather kill Rei then let one of the others brutally do it.

* * *

**Lirin:** now Rei is really in trounble. What is he going to do if Kai does believe what he's figuring out?

**Rei:** please dont let Kai solve this. I really love him and dont want to leave him behind like so many other lovers. Please Lirin i'll love you forever if you do this for me.

**Lirin:** I'll think about it Kitty, but the reviews were be the ones to really determine your fate with Kai. the more reviews they send the more likely i'll be to let you two stay together.

**Rei:** everyone please review and remember you're doing it to save my relationship. I swear if you do i wont attack you during my feedings...unless you want me to. thank you all so much.


	10. Cold Trails

**Lirin:** Tuesday again *sigh*

**Rei:** it looks like Lir is having another bad week so far. But even still we want to give everyone else some cheer.

**Kai:** so first we we'd like to send out thanks to yukikittycatofwisdom, black wolf-kot, suzanne, beckylovesgigs, Geirr Bassi, Anime-rocz-nd-u-no-it, Kelseywazhere, and Beywriterfor sending reviews, honestly they did perk our depressed authoress up some. and a reminder that the Disclaimer is in chapter 1.  
**

* * *

Chapter 9: Cold Trails**

Tala sat in Ian and Spencer's room staring at the map they had. A week had gone by since they missed the kill and ever since they have been searching the place. The map was covered in red Xs in locations that were misses. He was getting tired of this. They were working with a cold trail that wouldn't pick up until the next new moon, providing the Nekos were still near by.

"We're back" Bryan sighed as he and the other two came into the room.

"Any luck?" the Wolf demanded before the door was closed.

"Nothing" Spencer said sadly.

"I knew we should have taken that girl out when we had the chance" Ian complained sitting on the bed.

"Maybe so, but then three more would be running free" Bryan pointed out sitting on the other bed.

"We currently have four running free" Tala growled glaring at his group. "I'm going back to Japan tomorrow and getting some research done, maybe this pack has some go to places."

"Why not ask Kai to search for you?" Bryan asked.

"He's still busy with his own search. Plus he wont answer my calls for long." Tala was pouting as he remembered Kai quickly hanging up on him.

"Well if you don't drunk call him all the time then maybe he would listen to you when you do call" Ian pointed out laughing and the others joined in.

"It was twice" the red head yelled stomping his foot much like a child's hissy fit.

"Yeah twice, when you were with someone else and told him how much you love him before moaning that other person's name" Spencer reminded him.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Tala lost what little patients he had and got off his chair. "I'm going for a walk. And don't anyone dare follow me." He slammed the door shut as he left and the others stood there in silence staring and the closed too.

"Think we were too rough this time?" Bryan finally asked taking his eyes off the door and looking at his friends.

"Probably" Spencer agreed nodding his head. "He'll cool down soon though and come back. After all he is going to want some rest before going back to Japan tomorrow."

"What should we do until he gets back?" Ian asked leaning back to lay on the bed and look at the ceiling.

"Mark off where we checked today and start plotting tomorrow's search. We can't give up on it" Bryan said going to check the map. For only a week they had covered much ground, but still had plenty to go. He grabbed the marker and marked off where today had failed.

**XxXxXx**

"Kai are you alright?" Rei asked as they sat on the porch waiting for Tyson to finish the evening training. Max was already taking a shower and getting ready for the night.

"Fine. Why do you ask?"

"You seem distracted lately. Like you've been thinking hard about something. And you've been running off a lot too, to see your grandfather and coming back depressed."

Kai was deeply touched by Rei's genuine concern for him and smiled taking his boyfriend's hand and squeezed it lightly. "Oh, yeah, he's been getting on my case to get ready to become his successor. But I like my life the way it is now."

"But Kai if he's telling you to get ready, don't you think he might be passing away soonish?"

"No" Kai laughed making his eyes twinkle in delight. "That guy has too much life left in him to die now or in the near future. He's just trying to be a jerk. And it is working."

"But still he might know something you don't. I think you should be taking this a bit more seriously."

"Will it make you feel better if I do?"

"Yes."

"Hey Kai how much longer" Tyson interrupted their conversation. He was jogging in place, sweating and breathing hard.

"You can call it a night" Rei told him. "And don't forget to study for that test you have in a couple days."

"Thanks Rei" the bluenette smiled at him and ran for the house.

"Shall we head in too? It is beginning to get a bit nippy out here."

"You can" Kai sighed looking up at the sky. "I have to go back to my grandfather tonight."

"Oh..." Rei looked at their joined hands so Kai wouldn't see the disappointment there. "I should have known that."

"I'm sorry Kitten. But I promise soon this wont be a problem."

"It's alright."

"I promise Rei that this weekend you and I will go off somewhere and do something, just the two of us with no interruptions."

Rei smiled and kissed Kai's cheek. "I'll hold you to that my Phoenix. Have a good night."

"You too Kitten. Sweet dreams too" Kai stood up and then offered his hand to help Rei. Then the Chinese teen was on this feet Kai pulled him close for a passionate kiss.

**XxXxXx**

Kai sat in the dimly lit lab next to the computer and had several books opened. He had still yet to find anything on this Raymond Kong, he was ready to give up, but with Voltaire sitting in the room he didn't dare to it unless he wanted to get beaten. Plus he heard that Tala was returning tomorrow and he could get help then, as long as the red head didn't try and do anything stupid again. But for now his trailed was colder then a vampire's touch and that really bothered him.

Well that wasn't completely true, but he didn't want to try the possible lead he had. He refused to even think it again even if proof was there for him to suspect.

* * *

**Lirin:** sucks to be the Russians. i wonder if they'll get luck and find anything before the next new moon.

**Tala:** oh my beloved Kai i'm coming home to see you. welcome me back with open arms and a warm bed we can make hot like the good old days.

**Kai:** leave me alone Wolf!

**Lirin:** I'm going to leave those two alone, seems Tala isn't getting that Kai's moved on. so thanks for reading and please review.


	11. Night Before

**Lirin:** Three weeks...?

**Rei:** You left us :'-(

**Lirin:** I had issues. I didn't want to write anymore.

**Kai:** when do you not have issues? you know you left us, just for the sake of leaving us and it hurt Rei.

**Lirin:** I seem to have done that a lot lately. I'm sorry Rei and to everyone who was waiting for this. especially to Beywriter, beckylovesgigs, yukikittycatofwisdom, Anime-rocz-nd-u-no-it, kelseywazhere, Geirr Bassi, suzanne, and garrulous-seeker, really sorry for making you wait so long after you were so kind to leave reviews.

**Rei:** and so no one forgets disclaimer is still in the beginning chapter.  
**

* * *

Chapter 10: Night Before**

As days turned to weeks, Tala and Kai worked in opposite sides of the lab trying to find what they were looking for. Tala managed to discover the vampires he was looking for were named Lee, their leader, Mariah, the only girl, Gary and Kevin. And that they tended to be spotted mostly in China, but other information was very much unknown. Well he did find out one more thing, they had a fifth member who was unknown and disappeared a while ago, so it was thought he was dusted.

However Kai was still not having any luck finding Raymond Kong.

And so the weeks went by and now it was time for the Tournament to start and thankfully Voltaire allowed Kai to go, and also had Tala's team enter too as a way to gather more information.

**XxXxXx**

"I can't believe I'm going back home tomorrow" Rei sighed as he rested his head on Kai's chest with said teen's arm wrapped around him. It was the night before they were to leave for Hong Kong, and Kai was finally able to get a good night's sleep. Rei had grown quiet worried about the bags growing under his boyfriend's eyes as of late and had him wonder what his grandfather was making him do.

"Are you happy about going there?"

"Yeah" Rei sighed again. "I might get so see my family too."

"I didn't know you had family there?"

"We'll they might not be there" Rei admitted looking down. "They tend to travel a lot, but they're also bladers so I'm hoping to bump into them at the tournament."

"Well I hope you do" Kai smiled kissing his boyfriend's head. Rei purred and cuddled closer to Kai's warmth. "And I'd like to meet them if you don't mind."

Rei's eye's widened for a fraction of a second with fear, but quickly returned to normal. "I guess that's okay. But I warn you they are a bit weird."

"I can deal with that. After all the people my grandfather introduced me to are...bizarre to say the least. So weird is a big improvement."

"Alright then. But it's getting late now, we should get some rest for our early flight."

"Alright Kitten. Are you sleeping in here or going to your room for the night?"

"If I stay here someone might keep me up all night" Rei winked and got off Kai. "Sweet dreams Phoenix."

"Sweet dreams my Kitten. See you in the morning."

"Wake me with a kiss?" Rei smiled and tilted his head to the side making him look very cute.

"That would be easier if you were in here."

"Sorry, maybe next time" Rei again smiled and left Kai alone. He would have loved to stay, but it was getting too close the new moon now and it was getting harder for him to hold back from attacking Kai, so going to his room was the safest choice he could make.

**XxXxXx**

"I'm still not sure about this" a dirty blond girl said to her boyfriend as she looked into his lavender eyes. She always found comfort staring into them, even when he was angry.

"It will be fine. You'll do great out there" he said to reassure her and gave her a hug. "You're brilliant during practice and you'll shine just as bright in front of the world."

"That's what has me scared. You know I tense in front of big crowds. And news flash, it doesn't get any bigger then the world."

Johnny closed his lavender eyes. It was almost getting hopeless talking to his girlfriend. But with Enrique gone, it was time she fully become part of their team, even if it was weird having an American on a European team. She was one of them and no nationality issue would change that.

"Ya' know Jess" he sighed pushing her arms lengths away to stare into her blueish gray eyes, "if you stay worked up like this you will fail. Just block everyone else out but me and your opponent. Visualize this like an ordinary practice with us and it will be all right. I really believe you can do this, and so does Robert and Oliver. Are you willing to let us down?"

"Never" Jess shook her head. "But I'm still nervous about it. And this outfit..." she glanced down at the armor they had gotten for her. "It's just not me."

It's true what she wore now was the complete opposite of her normal clothes. Currently she was wearing a pure white corset that had wings attached to the back and arm guards to add the missing protection. And the skirt only went to mid thigh with boots that rose up to above her knees. The only thing she liked about it was the satin choker with silver swan dangling from it and the diamond tiara. Also the fact that when light hit it, it sparkled as if made from snow. But over all it make her feel kind of like a Sailor Moon character without the cool powers or neat transformation scene. The only reason she had agreed to wear it was because Enrique had designed it, but Johnny had picked out the choker and tiara, and they were going to dedicate this tournament to him. Mr. Dickinson had even agreed to this.

"It's not so bad" Johnny said looked her over. "Although I should be the only one to see you in it" he half smirked moving closer to kiss his girlfriend, but she turned her head only giving him her cheek.

"Forget that right now and help me take this thing off. It's starting to get late and we're leaving tomorrow right?"

"Yeah" Johnny sighed and helped his girlfriend take the armor off. He had to admit she looked cute and very innocent in it. But cross her bad side and she was worse then he was and that was saying something.

Once both were in their nightwear they got in the king sized bed and Johnny held Jess close and her head rested on his shoulder. She sighed contently enjoying being freed from the outfit and back in something black.

"It's going to be alright?" she asked around a yawn.

"Yeah." he kissed her dirty blond hair and squeezed a little tighter. "I love you Jess."

"I love you too Johnny."

They soon fell asleep cuddling with each other and for now the tournament out of Jess's mind allowing her to be at peace. This was after all her debut to the blading world, and no matter how much practice she did she'd never be ready for this.

* * *

**Lirin:** now that's a cute ending to have as my first one back. yay for the Majestics making another scene. :-)

**Johnny: **not going to argue that point. but this is only what we think.

**Lirin:** that's true. so what does everyone else think? please review and let us know. many huggles to all and again sorry for the long wait.


	12. Old Friends, New Enemies

**Lirin:** so I'm playing catch up again. everyone thank Rei for begging me to do this again.

**Rei: **Yup this week and next week there will be two posts. One on the regular Tuesday and the other between Friday and Sunday. whenever Lirin feels like doing it.

**Kai: **Thanks to Beywriter, kelseywazhere, beckylovesgigs, Taijiya Mizu, suzanne, and The Only Love For Soujiro Seta for reviews. and disclaimer is in the prologue.  
**

* * *

Chapter 11: Old Friends, New Enemies**

"Eeee!"

"What is it?"

"I see Rei. He really did come home!"

"So you scream? You know only to do that if you see the hunters."

"Aw but Lee it's Rei, we haven't seen him in years now. I can't help if I'm excited."

"Just because you two used to get it on in bed doesn't give you the right to scream like that. And you know that right now he's got a boyfriend so that should kill some of the excitement you have."

"Oh Lee you are such a downer. Why do you always need to spoil my fun?"

"Because Mariah, your fun tends to get us in trouble more then Kevin does. Or did you forget that just last month it was because of you we had to run and hide from hunters?"

Mariah puffed her cheeks out and pouted at her brother. He was really making it sound wrong to be happy to see an old friend.

"Come on, we have to get out of here" Lee suddenly said and grabbed Mai's arm pulling her away.

"Why? I don't sense the hunters near."

"I'm picking up a faint smell of them. So just come before we're spotted."

**XxXxXx**

Rei was wondering the lobby for the hotel looking for his friends. It had been several years, but none of them would have changed so recognizing them would be easy. Easier if Gary were around, he always made an easy find in crowded places like this. And since it was so crowded he was having a hard time picking up their scents, but he could tell they were there, or were not too long ago.

He had spotted several of the other teams, or bladers walking around, but no sign of his friends. He was slightly surprised to see the Johnny was there with a shy looking girl clinging to his arm and Oliver with them. He was thinking that the Majestics would be taking some time off from the spotlight since the death of Enrique was still fresh and his killer not found. But Rei had his own ideas on what happened to him.

"Searching for anyone?" Kai appeared behind him. He was holding their room cards and a folder Mr. D was providing all the teams with the schedule, map of the local area and the rules they all had to follow while they were there.

Rei turned to face Kai, but out of the corner of his eye he thought he spotted something pink nearing the elevators. "Just seeing if my friends were around. I really want to see them" Rei smiled.

"I'm sure they'll show eventually."

"Yeah. So shall we find the others and go to our room to get settled?"

"Can't we leave those three out in the cold?"

"Be nice Kai" Rei reprimanded poking Kai's nose. "Or I'll have you sleeping on the couch with no blanket."

"You are so much meaner then I am."

Rei grinned widely taking Kai's hand and pulling him towards the hotel restaurant knowing that Tyson would be making himself at home in there and Max and Kenny wouldn't be too far from him.

**XxXxXx**

"What do you mean the hunters are here?" Kevin asked jumping off the couch in their room. "Does this mean we can't sleep in comfy beds anymore?"

"Keep it down" Lee hissed glaring at the youngest of the group. "I could have been wrong. There were too many people downstairs. But I definitely got a faint whiff of them. We've got to be careful while we're here."

"But what are we going to do about three night from now?" Gary asked. Leave it to him to question about their feeding nights.

"We'll have to leave the city and make sure we're not followed. We don't want to raise suspicion."

"Why don't we just take out the hunters before they get us?" Kevin asked crossing his arms. "It's not like we haven't done that before."

"Because you stupid Monkey, they are also taking part in the tournament. It's bad enough that Mariah already killed a Blader. It will be really bad if we kill off a whole team before the finals are over."

"So we just have to sit here and hope they don't come after us in our sleep?"

"Yes."

"But I do agree with Kevin's plan. We should kill them before they get us. And if all of them are here now it's going to make tracking them easier" Mariah put in.

"Or it could make it easier for them to corner us. We may not be the typical vampire thanks to our cat blood, but it's still dangerous for us to be cornered by hunters."

**XxXxXx**

"So that's how this is going to work" Kai sighed. He had just finished briefing his team on the rules and schedule. And one rule was that no team is allowed to force a restaurant to close earlier because they ran out of food. Kai and Rei suspected that was added in thanks to Tyson having done that several times. It ended up costing the BBA a lot of money to make up for that.

"So can we have some free time now?" Max asked bouncing in his seat. He had down a few sugar packets downstairs.

"Yeah. But remember to be in before dark. Mr. Dickinson doesn't want to take the chance of any of us getting hurt like Enrique was.

"Thanks Kai" Tyson and Max ran for the door planning to hit up the candy and gaming stores.

"I think I'm going to look for my friends" Rei said shyly smiling at Kai. "I'll see you at dinner?"

"Sure. I'm going to take a nap then."

"Alright" Rei leaned down and kissed Kai's cheek. "Bye" he waved at Kenny who was lost in his computer and missed Rei's departure.

Out in the hallway the scents of people were much clearer then the lobby and he was easily able to pick up on his friends. He could tell all of them were gathered in the same place.

He followed his nose down the hallway and turned right. The more he walked the stronger their scents grew. Finally outside room 537 he found them and knocked.

"Is anyone expecting anyone?" he heard Lee ask in their native tongue.

"It's only me" Rei called and soon heard shuffling feet.

"REI REI!" Mariah had opened the door and flung herself at him. Rei was glad Kai wasn't here to see them. "Oh I've missed you so much" she tried to kiss him like the old days, but he easily pushed her off and walked in.

"It's been a while" Lee grinned at his brother as they all took a seat.

"Yeah...sorry" Rei rubbed the back of his head and looked at his feet. "So how have you all been?"

"We've been alright, the hunters haven't found us yet" Lee said. "Speaking of those hunters...why is their scent all over you? Rei who have you been hanging with?"

"Lee don't be like that" Mariah scolded her brother. "It's been so long since we've seen Rei, we can't scare him off like this."

"It's fine Mai" Rei had a coldness to him that none of the others liked much. "Lee has a right to worry for the family. And to answer his question I've been with my team, and the does include Kai, my Russian boyfriend. Yeah I haven't forgotten the warning from last month. And Kai's no threat."

"But you have a faint smell of the hunters. And if your team is all you've been hanging with then Kai must be hanging with them. Do you know where he's been going?"

"I don't appreciate the third degree Lee" Rei hissed catting out his eyes forcing Mariah to back away from him. "I understand your need for caution, but I trust Kai. That should be enough for you."

Lee copied Rei's defensive attack attitude and both Kevin and Gary backed off. This is how things had been the last time they were all together, but last time was over something stupid and Rei had disappeared on somewhat good terms, this time they might not be so lucky.

"If you understand then answer my questions. Why do you smell of the hunters?"

"I. Don't. Know. And for your information Kai has been meeting his grandfather sometimes. But he is no hunter."

"Have you ever followed him? Checked his room?"

"I trust my lover Lee."

"Your trust might be the cause of our deaths if we're not cautious."

"Fine then" Rei got off the couch and went to the door. "I wont endanger any of you any more. You wont see me again unless it's in the stadium. We're only rivals now. And if I'm forced to choose between you and Kai, then we'll be enemies too."

"Rei don't go" Mariah ran after him, but the closing door stopped her. "Oh this is you're fault Lee" she hissed at her brother. "Why couldn't you just let us have a nice visit for a little while?" she ran from the living area to her room and closed the door behind her.

"Dude Lee, you really know how to chase them away" Kevin commented.

"Just shut up" Lee hissed and went for the door. "I'm going out for a walk."

This reunion did not go how any of them wanted, and instead of getting their brother back, they turned him away from them completely.

* * *

**Lirin:** looks like Lee messed up.

**Mariah:** I so hate my brother. Rei please come back to us.

**Rei:** ... I'll think about it while reading reviews. Readers its now up to you to help me make up my mind if i forgive Lee or leave them all behind, so drop a review.

**Lirin: **thanks


	13. Can't Change Here

**Lirin: **so in my blondness, and not having my beloved computer, i almost forgot to post tonight. sorry.

**Johnny:** and just a little heads before reading, the tournament was skipped over to save sometime and avoid too much filler.

**Enrique:** Haha I'm back from the dead. So ladies did you miss me?

**Lirin:** (holding broken golf club) Enri do what we asked you to or you will die again.

**Enrique:** Damn Johnny you really know how to find some scare girls. (Lirin death glares) Eek! So...yeah...like usual we'd like to thank everyone who read and especially Beywriter, beckeylovesgigs, Taijiya Mizu, suzanne and Geirr Bassi for reviewing. I have flowers and chocolates for all the ladies, just come to my house and pick them up ;-) and for the guys...well I'll see if Oliver will bake some cookies for ya.

**Johnny: **(shakes head) Knew we should have left him dead. But what we cant is a reminder that the disclaimer is in the beginning. So now that that is done enjoy the new installment.  
**

* * *

Chapter 12: Can't Change Now**

"I can't believe we were outted in the first round" Tyson complained for the umpteenth time since it happened. They had gone up against the Demolition Boys in the first round and were totally out bladed. And the fact Kai was almost shocked to be blading that redhead known as Tala. It was a complete mess for them and for the rest of the event they had to cheer their friends from the stands. A total bore in Tyson's opinion.

Now they were out at dinner celebrating the Majestics' win and their new member's arrive on the scene. So Tyson was complaining to anyone who would listen or just anyone in earshot of him. Everyone was there except for the White Tigers who kindly declined the offer. But that didn't mean they were far away.

"Tyson will you just get over it" Rei sighed resting his head on his hand, he was getting sick of listening to Tyson's complaint over and over again. "We lost, big deal. We just have to work harder for next time."

"But that's going to be like forever" the bluenette whined back.

"A few months" Rei said back glaring at the Dragon Master. "This is not the end of the world."

Outside the restaurant Lee was watching over his brother. He was betting that Rei had forgotten about the new moon tonight or he wouldn't have been there with everyone, unless he was purposely trying to give them away. He had told Mai to inform Rei about who the hunters were, but he wasn't sure if the raven hair teen listened to the message.

"Get out of there Rei" Lee hissed under his breath. He was already starting to feel the change happening to himself, so Rei must be starting to feel it too.

"Is he still there?" Mariah jumped down to stand beside her brother. They were hiding in an alley across the street looking in the window.

"Oh course he is. And he's beginning to change. This isn't going to end well."

"Should we help him?" Mariah's worry was clear in her voice and eyes as she looked at her brother.

"No, it's his own fault for not paying closer attention to the moon phases. We have to worry about ourselves right now. So you go meet up with Kevin and Gary, I'll be following close behind."

"But Lee, Rei is one of us" Mai pleaded.

"He choose his side. I wont risk the family just for one."

"You really are cruel" she sighed before climbing up the wall. "But I know that you'll stay here and watch over Rei. So I'll get Kev and Gary clear out of the city before we start to feed."

Lee nodded and turned his gaze back to the window. Rei was looking worse now and Kai was moving over to him.

**XxXxXx**

_'Shit I'm an idiot'_ Rei cursed himself as he felt his change coming on, but fought it back. He couldn't allow for this to happen here. He needed to get back to the hotel quickly.

"Rei what's wrong, you're looking sick" Jess, Johnny's girlfriend, said being the first to notice that the poor Chinese teen was paling and beginning to sweat. Kai over hearing her came over to see what was wrong.

"Rei" Kai breathed and kneed next to him. "What's wrong?"

"Sick...want to lay down" Rei panted. The more he fought to hold off the change the more pain he felt, he'd never done this before and hoped he'd never have to again.

"I'll right I'll bring you back to the room."

"NO!" Rei looked up with worried pained eyes. "I can get myself there."

"I don't think so" Jess spoke up. "No offense Rei, but you look like you can barely stand up. Let Kai take you back."

"I'll be fine" Rei protested.

"Oi Kitty just do as the girl says" Johnny was now going to the small group fussing over Rei. "You don't want ta get on her bad side. Her temper can get worse then my own."

Rei looked at the happy couple then to his own boyfriend. He could smell Kai and wanted a quick snack, that would solve his problem. But he couldn't do it.

"Come on Rei" Kai stood up and lifted Rei up bridal style. "I'm not giving you a choice anymore."

"Fine" Rei sighed resting his head on Kai's shoulder with his face turned out as much as he could.

"Feel better Rei" Jess called as Kai left the restaurant.

While Kai was helping Rei, Tala and the others were watching closely. Rei was showing clear signs of a potential vampire transformation and they wanted to investigate this further.

"You know what," Tala said gathering the groups attention, "we're going to go with Kai and make sure the Kitty is alright." he team all nodded in agreement.

**XxXxXx**

_'Please not now. Please not now.'_ Rei repeated in his head as Kai carried him down the streets back to the hotel. But it seemed to be taking forever and he was loosing his fight.

"Kai stop" Rei said tearing up. "I can't hold it any longer."

Kai thought Rei was talking about needing to throw up, so he looked for an alley for them to duck into to spare everyone the scene. He spotted one up ahead and quickly walked to it. The whole time Rei was whimpering.

"Alright Kitten" Kai carefully placed the teen on his feet only to have him fall to the filthy ground writhing in pain. "Rei!"

"I'm sorry Kai" Rei freely let his tears fall as a shaky hand reached to touch Kai's face. "Please just leave me here."

"Never" Kai's voice was soft as he lifted Rei's head and rested it on his lap. "I'm not leaving you."

"But I don't want you to see this" Rei cried harder turning his head away from Kai.

* * *

**Lirin: **Okay, now Rei is screwed. Anyone who wants him to miraculously escape the hunter better drop a review or he wont see the morning light. thanks


	14. Truths

**Lirin:** so catch up time is finally over with this chapter. i know, tears, no more double postings unless i get issues again, which i don't plan on.

**Johnny:** She says that, but we all know that Lir loves her reviews too much and given a good mood two might appear in a week. and speaking of them...Oli

!-- page { margin: 0.79in } P { margin-bottom: 0.08in } --

**Oliver:** ah yes. I've been baking all day making cookies, brownies and all sort of my wonderfully sweet for Taijiya Mizu, suzanne, Beywriter, xHitsulover, kelseywazhere, beckylovesgigs, and yukikittycatofwisdom for being gracious enough to drop reviews. there are plenty more sweets, but only for those who review.

**Robert:** and of course I remind you that Miss. Lirin Sama's disclaimer is in the first chapter.

**

* * *

Chapter 13: Truths**

Lee was on the roof looking down at his brother and his lover. He'd never knew someone could resisted the transformation this long, or what would happen if it went on much longer. He felt bad for his brother as his pained cries broke through the night.

"Rei what's going on?" Kai begged to know running his fingers through sweaty raven hair.

"Please...meow...go" Rei was shocked to hear himself meow. It had been a long while since that happened. And that time was when a hunter almost dusted him.

"Rei..."

"Aaaahhhh" Rei curled up into a ball as pain burst throughout his body. Both Kai and Lee were frozen to their spots as they helplessly watched Rei begin to shrink and change form. Soon his scream turned into a pained hissed meow as he turned into a small black kitten with bat wings.

"So this is the other transformation Neko-jins have" Tala and his group stood at the end of the alley glaring at Kai and the new kitten that was Rei. "Kai you know we can't allow him to live."

Kai looked to the kitten he was cradling. His golden eyes were looking up at him scared and innocent and the wings tried to flap getting him air born. But Rei was too weak for that to happen now.

Lee just continued to watch to see if Rei had been right and Kai was no threat to them. What Tala had said proved he was a hunter, but was his love for Rei stronger then the loyalty to his group.

"This happened because Rei didn't want to hurt anyone, he's no threat."

"A vampire is a vampire" Bryan growled pulling out his gun and pointing it at Rei.

"It's our job to exterminate them" Tala added also readying his own weapon. Ian and Spencer did the same.

"Then I quit" Kai glared up at his old friends. "I love Rei with all my heart and I won't let anyone hurt him."

"You're making enemies with the wrong people" Tala replied.

"So be it, but as long as I can protect Rei then I don't much care."

"I'm sorry then" Tala bowed his head in regret for a brief moment before raising it again. "We must take the target no matter who gets in the way. Fire."

The hunters all shot at Kai, who turned and ducked trying to protected Rei and avoid the bullets himself. And while he did that Lee jumped down creating a human shield for them. Kai had proven himself alright by him and wanted to make up with Rei, even if it cost his life.

Rei sniffed the air and realized who the blood belonged too. "Lee" he voice was a squeak but still he talked.

Kai turned them around and saw Lee holding his stomach and the hunters frozen from the surprise, or a power Lee might have. Kai wasn't sure.

"Rei, I'm sorry my brother" Lee smiled at the kitten as he leaped from Kai's arms and floated with his wings. "You were right about Kai. I should have known to trust you."

"Oh shut up Lee. You need to save your energy to heal yourself" Rei protested as tears began to fall again. He was beginning to get tired of all this crying.

"I would, but it won't help much. This bullets have a deadly poison I can't fend off. Kai take Rei and run you'll find the others in the mountains west of here. They'll protect you."

"What about you?" Kai asked feeling bad for the injured vampire.

"I'll hold them off as long as I can. Rei...I'm sorry but I'll going to get dusted before this night is over."

"You can't Lee. The family needs you."

"I trust them to you. And you know how to transform back. Just get to our old village."

"But Lee..."

"No Rei. You two have to run. I can't keep them frozen for long anymore. Get out of here. I love you my brother. Pass that on to the others."

Kai grabbed Rei and pet his head trying to calm the young kitten.

"I will. And please try and come back to us."

"Kai run now" Lee ordered ignoring Rei's plea. It was pointless to promise what he could not keep.

"Good bye Lee" Kai quickly said before taking off down the alley and jumping the wall to the other side. They weren't far when they heard the fighting pick back up and then Lee shriek after another four bullets pierced his body and he turned to dust. He had done what he could, it was up to Kai now.

**XxXxXx**

"I can't believe we let this happen" Tala slam his fist into the wall. Once Lee's dust settled it was obvious that Kai and Rei had escaped. "You three spread out and look for them. I'm going to go this way" he pointed down the alley, "and also inform Voltaire. See if he can help us."

Little did the group know that the old man was already tracking some elusive Neko-jins.

**XxXxXx**

"So this whole time?" Kai asked Rei as they ran through Hong Kong's streets hoping that none of the hunters were following them. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I though you might get scared" Rei admitted. He was sitting on Kai's shoulder flicking his tail on the Russian's neck. "I've chased a few people off telling them this and I didn't want you to leave me too."

"I wouldn't have" Kai told his kitten boyfriend.

"No you just would have killed me. But I guess that is a better fate since I killed so many before."

"Is now the time to be getting into this?"

"We might not get a chance again. I want to talk about it. So how did you became a hunter?"

"Family ordeal you could say. My grandfather is the leader of our group, with Tala being the second in command. I got involved for revenge once a group of vampires killed both my parents. After I get them I was going to back out, but we haven't found them yet. Now how about you, how did you get bitten?"

"I didn't. Neko-jins are born this way...well not like this, but with the vampire blood in our veins. And unlike other vampires we only have to feed once a month on blood and we can stand the daylight. We're also warm. But that's all thanks to our cat blood."

"I see. None of this was in our research materials. And why I never would have guessed you to be a vampire, I was looking for someone cold."

"Are you going to add what I told you?" Rei was panicking and his claws began to dig into Kai's shoulders.

"I'm not going back to them or any hunter group. I made enemies of them tonight to protect the one I love."

"You got that right."

Kai stopped in his tracks. Some point in their conversation they had gotten to the mountain trails and heading to where Lee told them. But right now they had a new obstacle in their path...and that obstacle was named Voltaire.

* * *

**Lirin:** Aw Rei is so cute in his new form. I want to cuddle and keep him forever like that.

**Kai:** you can't cause he's my Rei and I'm not about to let other people get their grimy hands on him. Not now, not ever.

**Lirin:** ouch grouchy Kai. well this is all until next Tuesday. and with my baby back i doubt i'll forget again :-) so please review. it helps make Kai less grouchy.


	15. Fight For Life Begins

**Lirin:** Well it's Tuesday and i almost forgot...kind of :-D

**Johnny:** she did until i said something. so no cake for this forgetful authoress.

**Lirin:** b-but John-John I wuvs you 3. pleaw with the cakie :-)

**Oliver:** sorry dear Lirin, but this cake is reserved for yukikittycatofwisdom, suzanne, Beywriter, beckylovesgigs, and Bonnie-San for reviewing. maybe if you're nce enough I'll bake you one.

**Lirin:** oh Oli i wuvs you (kisses cheek). oh da' disclaimer in prolouge chappie if ya's needs. tee hee!

**Johnny:** i apologies for Lirin's behavior. I have no idea why she is so hyper and kiddie like at the moment.  
**

* * *

Chapter 14: Fight For Life Begins**

"I'm not going back to them or any hunter group. I made enemies of them tonight to protect the one I love."

"You got that right.".

Kai stopped in his tracks. Some point in their conversation they had gotten to the mountain trails and heading to where Lee told them. But right now they had a new obstacle in their path...and that obstacle was named Voltaire.

"Grandfather" Kai spat out lifting his right hand to block Rei.

"Hello grandson. And thank you for bringing me that creature on your shoulder."

"You are not getting Rei" Kai yelled and glared at the old man. They stood there watching...calculating each other looking for a way to get around the other, but it seemed there was none, until foot stomps could be heard coming up from behind Kai.

"Sorry we're late" Tala said as he and the others blocked Kai's way back.

"You are right on time" Voltaire told them smiling. "Now restrain my grandson."

Bryan and Spencer stepped up and grabbed Kai's arms holding him in place, but before either could get Rei he flew off Kai's shoulder. The longer he was in the cat form the more used to it he got meaning he could now manage to fly short distances.

"Let Kai go" Rei squeaked and hissed at the two Russians holding his boyfriend. He was completely unaware that Voltaire was taking aim at him.

"Like you can do anything Rei. You're just a half pint now...a dead half pint at that" Bryan was grinning as Voltaire pulled the trigger.

"Rei get out of the way" Kai called and Rei quickly moved left just before an arrow collided with his butt.

"That was too close" Rei said as he flew higher.

"Get out of here Rei."

"I won't leave you Kai...I love you."

"If you love me then go."

"Oh no, please stay right here" Voltaire smiled up to the bat-ish cat. "After all if you leave you will miss what we do to traitors. Grandsons or not, a traitor is a traitor."

Kai and Rei froze as they saw the murderous gleam in Voltaire's cold eyes. Kai had seen this look once before, but when he was a small child and he was kneeling next to his parents' dead bodies and Voltaire was vowing revenge on the vampire scum that did that to his son and wife. It scared Kai then and it scared him now.

"Tala shoot him."

Blue eyes widened with shock and crimson eyes closed in defeat. Kai should have known this was coming from the start. No traitor ever got away and no one was able to run away either.

"I can't" Tala softly spoke amazing everyone there. "Allow Kai another chance."

"You know there are no second chances" Voltaire growled and aimed his crossbow at Kai. "This is it."

"Rei get out of here!" Kai yelled just as Voltaire pulled the trigger. With Spencer and Bryan holding him still there was no way he was going to dodge. The arrow grazed his side and he hissed in pain and the arrow continued on to Tala's foot pinning him to the ground. Voltaire was using the poison tip arrows going for the slow kill. "Like I said, no second chances."

"Fucking bastard" Tala growled as he ripped the arrow out of his foot. It was a bad day not to wear his work boots.

"Kai!" Rei cried flying down closer.

"Rei I think you were told to leave" everyone looked up to see three more Neko-jin vampires flying above them.

"Mariah, Kevin, Gary!" Rei was happy to see his friends. "Please you have to help Kai. They're going to kill him."

"It's alright Squeaky" Gary was floating next to him.

"We'll save the boyfriend from them" Kevin added in coming down on Rei's other side.

"But you have to save him from the poison" Mai finished. "Rei continue North of here and you'll see something familiar. Wait for us there."

"Okay Mai. And please get Kai."

"We will, now fly Squeaky" Kevin said grinning when Rei hissed at him.

"He wont get too far" everyone had seemed to forget about Ian and he took the chance to shoot Rei. Kevin saw this and flew to block the bullet unfortunately he was a tad too slow and it hit his wing.

"Kevin" Mariah screamed as she and the others all watched the green hair boy plummet to the ground below. He was in too much pain to try and attempt to soften his landing.

"NO!" Rei cried as the falling Neko-jin hit the side of the rocky cliff and begin spinning down to the bottom. Kevin groaned as he smacked the ground on his right side before flipping onto his back, right on a stick that was stuck there. He looked down quickly before turning his fading vision to the sky.

"Sorry guys" he smiled briefly turning to dust. That was now two Neko-jins in one day.

"We can't let this get to us" Mariah told Gary. "We'll have time to mourn later, right now we have an ex-hunter to rescue."

"Got it. Rei keep going. We'll see you soon."

"You better. And don't let Kai get hurt anymore."

Rei flew off into the dark sky leaving his best wishes for his friends and lover.

"We'll deal with that one later. For now get the two flying and then Kai. Tala can be left to die on his own" Voltaire commanded and his hunters agreed and began shooting into the air aiming at the remaining Neko-jins. Their fight was finally beginning.

* * *

**Lirin:** so Kevin is gone and its turning into an all out war. and we all know war cant just have 2-3 casualities :-D

**Johnny: **thank you for reading and please review.


	16. The Majestics' Decision

**Lirin:** wow 15 already...time really does fly.

**Johnny:** It certainly has, but it's been fun.

**Lirin:** Mmm...just wish it was going to last forever.

**Kitty Rei:** i can last forever!

**Lirin: **Then you can last forever thanking peoples.

**Kitty Rei:** so um...where's that list (shuffling papers)...oh here it is. so um specials thanks to suzanne, Beywriter, kelseywazhere, beckylovesgigs and The Noble Reaper for sending reviews. and um can i have a small bite. I'm really hungry right now. oh one last thing...Lirin's disclaimer is in the Prologue if anyone needs too. thank you.  
**

* * *

Chapter 15: Majestics' Decision**

"Master Robert" Gustov said as he burst into the restaurant.

"Gustov what is the meaning of this? Your behavior is very uncouth."

"I am truly sorry Master Robert" Gustov said and bowed to the young German. "But I have discovered who attacked young Master Enrique."

The room feel silent so everyone could hear what Gustov had discovered about their friend's murder. But Robert narrowed his eyes unpleased at the way his butler had announced this.

"Follow me. Johnny, Oliver, Jess you all come too."

"What about the rest of us?" Mike stood up to look Robert in the eye. "He was our friend too and we want to get whoever did this just as much as you guys do."

"Thanks Mikey, but we've got this. Enri was our teammate and, well I don't know about the boys, but I would feel bad if any one of you got hurt because of us. So please stay and enjoy the rest of the party." Jess gave him a warm smile before following the others to where Robert was waiting for them.

Out back the four Majestics stood before Gustov waiting for the old butler to begin speaking. He looked each in the eye and quickly realized they were all prepared for this, all wanted to get revenge for their fallen friend.

"It was a vampire attack that killed Enrique."

"Vampire, as in Sanguinex?" Robert asked wide eyed. "I thought he and the other Dark Bladers disappeared long ago."

"Yes sir, he did. This attack was not by him, but still someone you know."

"We know them? But how?" Oliver asked equally surprised as Robert and the others were.

"I'm afraid so. It was by one of the White Tigers. It seems that the whole team is made up of Neko-jin vampires. It was Mariah how finished him."

"Neko-jin vampires?" Jess asked.

"Not normal vampires" Johnny said. "But I could have sworn they were just a myth."

"It would appear not. And at present they are Northwest of here."

"Then we must hurry. We'll go get our armor and weapons then go off to track them."

"Can we really do this. They are a strong blading team?" Jess asked fearing the worse.

"You don't have to come" Johnny told her wrapping his arms around her. "But if they don't get killed then they'll continue to feed on people and that's not right."

"I guess so" she spoke sounding down. "I'll go with you. This is for Enrique after all."

"Now that we're all in agreement it's time for us to move."

Within twenty minutes everyone was ready and in the limo driving towards the mountains to face the Neko-jin.

**XxXxXx**

Mariah had been right. North of where the battle was taking place lay the ruins of what was once the Neko-jin village before it was raided and all but five of them died. Rei was a small kit back then and was hidden safely way from there with Lee, Mariah, Kevin and Gary. And over 100 years later he still remembered hearing the screams and seeing the fire engulf the village as he watched from the hill before going into the cave like hole below the huge pine tree the others were hiding.

Now the remains were over run with wild growth, a mere shadow of the once great place. He landed in what was once the village center and walked around the place. His paws carried him to where he used to live. It was just two broken walls with vines entangling it keeping what was left up. Inside was nothing but some charred metal and burned down furniture that over the years were blown around and scattered leaving the floor covered in burned ash. He sat on the floor and cried as memories of his parents and older brother flooded his mind.

Hunters had killed his family now now were going to kill the one he loved if his friends could not save him. Rei hated that he was so useless in this form and was risking his friends lives for his own selfish purpose.

**XxXxXx**

The limo skidded to a halt when Gustov saw two winged beings in the sky and four others on the ground shooting up at them. There were two others on the ground but they seemed to be in pain.

"Gustov?" Oliver asked from the back poking his head through the window to check on him. Oliver's blue eyes were locked on the fight before them instead of glancing at the butler. He didn't have to hear why they stopped now. "Ah we're hear guys..." he said tonelessly and not turning back to his team. Behind him he could hear the other shuffling about and a door opening.

"Shit..." Jess said as she got out and saw what was going on.

"That's not ve..." Robert was beginning to scold as he got out of the limo, but when he saw what was happening he stopped.

"Shit" Johnny said as he too got out. "Never thought I'd see something like this. Shit it's almost amazing if they weren't dangerous."

"The Demolition Boys are here too. Are they like hunters or something?" Jess asked being the first to identify the others shooting that the vampires.

"That would make sense. If Neko-jins are not creatures of legend then it makes sense that hunters work in the shadows to protect the general public from this danger" Robert rambled on not taking his eyes off the scene.

**XxXxXx**

"Damn" Mariah growled as another bullet whizzed passed her. "We can't get close to Kai if this keeps up."

"I know" Gary groaned flying up to dodge two bullets from Ian and Spencer. "Can we take them out?"

"We'll have to" Mai replied flashing her fangs in a wide grin.

"Good. I was getting hungry" Gary also flashed his fangs as he floated in the air deciding which he wanted to feast on first. "Can I have the tall blond?"

"I don't care. Right now our first objective is to save Kai then we can eat all we want from the others."

"Alright" Gary sighed. Mariah had been right and Kai had be to saved for Rei's sake.

The two Nekos shared a looks before swooping down and dodging bullets as they went.

**XxXxXx**

"They're moving" Johnny said. "It's time for us to go help."

The other Majestics nodded and went to the trunk to get their weapons. Johnny pulled out his halibrad and Jess's crossbow. Robert grabbed his mace and Enrique's sword and shield for Oliver. The Frenchman had asked to use them so a part of the Italian could be with them this night.

"For Enrique" Oliver said as he took the weapons from Robert.

"For Enrique" the others repeated raising their weapons. All had a look of determination burning in their eyes as they charged to the battle field.

When they were close enough Jess paused and raised her crossbow. She took careful aim at the pink hair girl and shot. The white air flew through the sky nearly missing its target, but accomplished it's mission of getting the Neko's attention.

"What the hell" she growled stopping her decent to glare at the new comers. And as soon as she stopped so did everyone else to see what was going on.

"Mariah we are hear to settle to score you started by taking Enrique from us" Oliver explained having taken up the leader spot. "We've come to take your life."

All the Majestics nodded in agreement and took up their battle positions.

* * *

**Johnny:** finally I get some fight time. i was starting to get worried this night would never come.

**Lirin:** I promised you it would John-John. So enjoy it and please try not to get too hurt, you know it makes me sad when you are.

**Johnny:** I'll try my best, but a battle is a battle. And i wont be as roughed up as the people who dont review.

**Lirin:** (rolls eyes) that's Johhny's way of saying please review. I'll be sad if people dont. thanks


	17. Gary's End

**Johnny:** It's Tuesday so I have premission from the great Lirin so present you with this new posting.

**Enrique:** so am I finally going to get avenged soon? True that Pinkie was hot and a great kisser...but she kind of killed me and I'm not liking that.

**Johnny:** shut up Enrique, we'll avenge you when we do. and do Lirin a favor.

**Enrique:** will i get a kiss for it?

**Johnny:** how 'bout i dont kill you again?

**Enrique: **many thanks to suzanne, Beywriter and beckylovesgigs for kind gracious enough to review. also the disclaimer is in the beginning should anyone need to view it.

**Johnny:** now get reading and enjoy.  
**

* * *

Chapter 16: Gary's End**

"Mariah we are here to settle to score you started by taking Enrique from us" Oliver explained having taken up the leader spot. "We've come to take your life!" an unusual anger burned in Oliver's eyes as he started the Neko pointing Enrique's sword at her.

All the Majestics nodded in agreement and took up their battle positions.

Mariah hissed at them with a deadly glare in her burning yellow golden eyes. Ian, Spencer and Bryan watched them at a complete loss having never been in a situation where others had interrupted their fight. Never mind others coming to do their job.

So everyone stood there either looking at the flying girl or the new combatants. The air was thick with tension as the stare down dragged on. All that was happening was time was wasting.

Robert knew that when the sun rose Mariah would return to her human self and then they would not be able to hurt her. They had to strike now while she was a vampire.

"I can't take this any longer" Jess whispered to the group. Patients was not one of her strong points and this standing around was driving her up a wall. So she reloaded her crossbow with a white arrow and took aim.

The arrow sored through the air and grazed Mariah's left wing tip. The Neko-jin hissed in pain and floated to the ground.

"Bitch" Mai hissed through her teeth while wrapping her wing around to tend the wounded spot. "I'll make you pay."

Jess smirked taunting the already enraged vampire. She had learned long ago that anger led to mistakes, this was how she beat Johnny during practice, and part of the plan to slay Mariah.

"Try it." The words echoed in everyone ears followed by Mai growling again. But the trap was now set and Mariah was falling for it. She charged the Majestics in a blind anger and ignoring the hunters behind her. And they did nothing either knowing that revenge is something they all gather together for in hunting the vampires, and it would be wrong to stop the Majestics now when their target was here before them. But of course they were at the ready to step in should help be needed.

**XxXxXx**

Voltaire was the first to shake the shock feeling about having the new comers appear and took advantage of everyones numbness. Now was the time to care for the traitors. And Kai was closer to him so Kai would be the first.

He took a cautious step forward, but even still the gravel below his feet crunched and called the attention of Tala and Gary. Both turned in time to see Voltaire taking aim at Kai with his bow.

"Don't" Tala called getting to his feet. After having been shot he'd taken up a sitting position trying to keep the spread of the poison slow. But by now his foot was already tingling and burning as it spread. He knew that moving was going to spread it faster, but he loved Kai and had to protect him.

"You're next traitor" Voltaire called to him taking his eyes off Kai for a moment to glare at Tala. "So take a seat again so the poison doesn't spread too fast."

Tala growled and reached for his gun in it's holster. This was his easiest accessable weapon and it only had two bullets left. Two chances to stop Voltaire.

"Tala don't be foolish" Kai's voice shook as he turned to face his friend. "This was my choice to betray you guys, if you stop trying to save me you might be the first Voltaire gives a second chance to. You are the best hunter here besides him, please don't throw your life away for me."

The red head looked at his friend who was now crying, and he too got tears in his own blue eyes. Kai's words touched his heart and it was as if he did still love him, not as a boyfriend, but there was still a caring bond between them.

"Kai's right" Voltaire's voice pulled Tala's attention back to him. "You are the best I have and it would be a shame to loose you. So what shall it be, protect Kai or come back to us?"

"Live Tala" Kai told him.

Gary watched their exchanged. If he wanted to save Kai then now would be the time. He let out what sounded like a mix of a cat and bear growl and dove down tackling Voltaire to the ground.

"Kai can not die here" he hissed and slashed Voltaire's face with his sharp claws before shoving him harder into the ground and getting up. "Time to go Kai. Rei is waiting."

Kai was speechless as the big Neko-jin lifted him up and carried him like a sack of potatoes over his shoulder and flew into the sky. Tala smiled as his friend was being taken to safety.

"This can not happen" the old man said to himself and whipped some blood off his face. The scratch had barely missed his eyes but some blood had trickled down and got into his eyes, messing up his vision a bit. Gary had injured him, but not downed him, a stupid move.

He laughed as he got to his feet wobbling and took aim at the flying creature that should be his grandson and the beast. He released another arrow and preyed it hit it's mark.

Bryan heard this evil laughed and turned his attention to them. He saw the blood on Voltaire's face and noticed he was aiming at the escaping Neko-jin.

"Bye-bye monster" Bryan grinned as he shoot several bullets after Gary and was happy to see three for the five hit.

Gary gasped as pain racked his body and he quickly began loosing altitude. He struggled to not drop Kai. One of the bullets had punctured a lung, another just south of his heart and the other went through a wing.

"Sorry" he moaned giving up the struggle and allowed gravity to pull him to the hard earth below. With the last of his strength he moved Kai to protect him from the fall. It was all he could do now.

"Gary?" Kai asked as they fell and he was getting cradled against the big Neko-jin.

"Kai, you've g...ot to... North. Find... ruins...Rei is there. Don't leave him...never leave him..." as Gary spoke they hit the ground hard and bounce slightly. Gary had held Kai as tightly as he could making sure no more harm was done to the duel haired ex-hunter. "'member don't...Rei..."

Kai nodded knowing full well that his voice would creak if he spoke. All these years he had hated vampires, thought they were cruel and heartless. But the kindness he'd seen tonight showed him not all were like that. These five, these siblings as he thought them, cared for each other and the ones the others cared for. He allowed a single tear to roll from his eye for Gary as the big guy began coughing and struggling.

"Can I help ease the pain?" Kai asked rolling off Gary.

The Neko-jin nodded and grabbed Kai's hand. "Kill me...never tell Rei..."

"Alright." Kai was looking for a weapon when Voltaire stumbled over to where they landed with his bow again aimed at them.

"No freak as ever wounded me" Voltaire growled and launched another arrow at Gary. It went right though his head and dusted him in seconds. Kai looked up with tears in his eyes. He couldn't believe his grandfather, a once kind man, was now crazed.

Kai said nothing as he got off the ground glaring daggers at his last living family member. "Good bye." And with that he ran as fast as he could into the forest heading in a Northern direction. Behind him he heard Voltaire shoot his gun some more and several bullets whizzed by and two grazed him in the arm and leg.

He stumbled and tripped landing face first in the dirt, but quickly picked himself up and ran north. He was determined to get to Rei no matter what. Even the burning sting of the spreading poison was not enough to stop him from making to his boyfriend one last time.

**XxXxXx**

"Gary!" Mariah cried as she watched her friend turned to dust. At the moment she was dodging out of the way of Robert's mace and had turned just in time to see it happen.

"Don't turn from us" Johnny advised as he swung the halibrad.

Mai dodged again and jumped into the air. Her wing was still stinging but it was able to support her in the air.

"Please," she began to cry, "allow me to help Kai then I will allow you to kill me without a fight."

"You're just looking for a chance to feed. We wont allow you to hurt Kai like you did Enrique!" Oliver yelled jumping to trying and hit her. "Never again will you do that."

"No it's not to feed" she cried. "Please trust me."

The Majestics slightly began to lower their weapons as they passed looks to each other coming up with a silent agreement. The remaining Hunters shook their heads and raised their guns pointing them at Mariah.

"Please, please, please" she was chanting with each tear that fell.

"We agree for now" Oliver answered her. "But one slip and we kill you."

"Thank you." Mariah smiled and landed before them. "Thank you so much."

"You guys are weak, we can't allow that thing to escape" Spencer barked and fired his gun. The bullet ripped through the air going straight for Mariah's heart.

"Get down" Johnny rushed forward knocking the Neko-jin out of the way and nearly missing the bullet himself.

"JOHNNY!" Jess cried and ran to his side.

"I'm alright and so is she" he smiled at his girlfriend before her hand smacked his face.

"You jerk, don't make me worry like that."

"Okay, okay" he replied rubbing at the reddening mark.

"Spencer it is uncouth to attack someone, even a vampire, when their back is turned to you" Robert informed him with his superior attitude. "This girl as given us her word that after helping Kai she will allow us to vanquish her and we are taking her up on that word. I ask that you do not meddle in our affair."

"She's just some vampire scum. I wouldn't trust her" Ian said scrunching his face up looking at Mai. She snarled back and snapped her fangs at him.

"Give it up guys, she's with us for now. And if you really don't like it then you can follow, just don't attack" Johnny answered back.

"Alright" Spencer sighed giving up the fight. "But one miss step and we shoot faster then you can blink."

"Mariah these are the terms you have by both groups here" Robert said placing a hand on her shoulder. "We'll all follow you to aid Kai, but one miss step and you die on the spot."

"I understand." She nodded her head and turned to lead the group to where Kai disappeared.

However they did not get far because they now noticed that Voltaire and Tala were gone from the Bryan stood blocking the path his weapon raised.

"Hunter code," he grinned as he targeted Mai, "make no deal with vamps."

* * *

**Johnny:** well that was interesting.

**Enrique:** I'm still not avenged :-(

**Johnny:** again shut up and we'll do it when we want to. or reviews start asking for it.

**Enrique:** okay everyone review demanding i get avenged. even if you dont want that drop a review, please.


	18. In The Woods

**Lirin: **Nyo not much to say tonight...oh well.

**Johnny:** so since that's the case i summon Mai for grunt duty. (Mai appears from no where)

**Mariah:** i should bite you for that.

**Lirin:** Oi no hurting my McGregor. just do what you were called here for or i could just dust you right now.

**Mariah:** sigh. we thank Beywriter, suzanne, beckylovesgigs, glitteredvixen06 and garrulous-seeker for reviewing last week. and the disclaimer is in the prologue.

**Lirin:** that's a good Mai. i guess we'll be keeping you for a little longer.  
**

* * *

Chapter 17: In the Woods**

However they did not get far because they now noticed that Voltaire and Tala were gone from the area. And Bryan stood blocking the path with his weapon raised.

"Hunter code," he grinned as he targeted Mai, "make no deal with vamps."

"Then it is a good thing we are not hunters" Robert replied. "The deal is with us and we will see it through."

"Another hunter code," Bryan's grin grew, "never let them live once spotted. I've spotted, she dies." He pulled the trigger with a deafening bang as the bullet zoomed out of the gun's barrel and flew to the grounded girl. Mariah quickly flew up to dodge, and the Majestics jumped out of the way to also avoid it.

"So you want to do this the hard way?" Johnny asked glaring at the Falcon.

"Mai fly out of here, we'll hold them off" Jess commanded. "Just remember our deal."

"Thank you." Mariah quickly bowed her thanks and flew up and out of range of Bryan's bullets. Once over the woods she dipped down and began her search for Kai.

"You'll pay for that" Bryan growled and charged towards the unwanted interference. "You've now earned top ranks on my list. Ian, Spencer some help."

And just like that the fight to help Kai began between mortals.

**XxXxXx**

Kai was resting against a thick tree trying to catch his breath. The arrow and bullets had barely grazed him, but it was enough to allow poison to enter his bloodstream spread throughout him. He knew it was stupid to be moving, but if he didn't then he would be regretting never seeing Rei again.

"I'm coming Rei. Just wait a little longer for me." Kai pushed away from the tree and stagger back to the barely visible path as he pressed forward.

**XxXxXx**

"Shit Kai where did you disappear to?" Tala asked to himself as he too stumbled around the woods in search of his friend. The burning sensation from his foot was traveling up to his leg weakening it forcing him to stop before going a few more steps.

"KAI!" he screamed and slammed his fist into the tree beside him.

The birds all flew out of their hiding spots and into the sky with fear of the loud sound.

**XxXxXx**

Not very far from Tala's location, Voltaire was laughing to himself as he heard Tala shouting, but chose to ignore the redhead as he was more interested in finding his grandson and that other creature.

It seemed even with the eye problem, he was fairing better then the Wolf and seemed to be closer to finding Kai. It was all up to luck now. And if luck knew anything, she should be on his side.

**XxXxXx**

Mariah landed down half way to the village and began her search there. It was doubtful that Kai could have made it that far so quickly with his injuries, but it was better to be safe.

She slowly closed her golden fiery eyes and sniffed the air. She was looking for an hint of Kai's where abouts to make this easier. She was beginning to feel her hunger and if she didn't complete this task quickly she might turn her friend's lover into her midnight meal.

Blocking out all the earthy scents around her, Mariah focused on what she knew to be Kai's scent and sniffed the air. It took several minutes before she found a faint whiff of it to the south.

Her eyes popped opened and she grinned running off at an amazing speed kicking up dirt behind her.

**XxXxXx**

Kai was again resting against a tree. He was now feeling dizzy and lightheaded, but determined to press on no matter what. If Rei was willing to fight his transformation and cause himself so much pain, then he, Kai, could bare the poison and find his Kitten one last time. He'd have to.

"Kai!"

His head turned to the right with wide eyes. He could tell some foliage ruffled as someone, no not just someone his grandfather, walked by. He had to do something quickly or he'd be discovered.

Looking around there wasn't much near by, just some narrow trees and thin brush. He wondered how a forest could be so bare. The best place for him to hide was behind the tree he was already leaning against. Taking a quick glance back to where Voltaire was coming from he saw the rustling brush closer and if he looked hard enough he could see the dark outline of the man.

Kai took a deep breath and slowly crept around the tree and ducked down in the process. He had to make subtle movements to avoid being spotted. When he was to the back side of the tree he completely crouched down and allowed the brush to hide him.

He held his breath as Voltaire's footsteps grew closer. He wanted to sigh in relief when the steps stopped by where he'd just been standing and was glad he moved, even if it was not far.

"Kai come out. Grandfather is tired of playing hide and seek. Come now dear boy, we can work something out."

_'Yeah right you old jerk. You only want me as bait to get Rei. Well you're not going to find me. Not now, not ever.'_

Voltaire grumbled as he began walking again. Kai was about to move again, but then Voltaire paused again to give this area one more look around. Kai's heart thudded in his chest as he felt Voltaire's eyes land on the brush he was ducked in, but continued to scan the area one last time then began moving again.

Kai couldn't move after that. Being almost caught by Voltaire immobilized him. He knew if any of the hunters found him then it would be all over. They'd use him to lure Rei out and kill the Kitten in front of him then kill him or vice versa.

So he stayed between the tree and brush regaining his breath and nerves.

Several long minutes past before Kai was sure Voltaire was completely out of hearing range and he crawled back onto the path. The rest had been a good thing and the pain seemed more bearable, if only by a little bit. Once on the path he stretched his cramping limbs and yawned. It was getting very late and a bed was sounding good...a bed with Rei wrapped in his arms.

Kai lost himself in thoughts of cuddling up with his Kitten and missed the other person approaching from behind.

"Hi."

Kai's mind snapped from his thoughts and he turned to see Tala limping towards him dragging his injured leg. He was paler then normal and sweat covered his body. Not only that either, the red head was having a difficult time breathing.

"Fuck Tal, you should have stayed behind. Where you'd be safe" Kai said as he ran to catch his friend. "Voltaire is surely going to kill you now."

Tala smiled leaning heavily on Kai for support. "Don't worry about that, I'm doing a fine job of killing myself."

"Stupid" Kai glared in a reprimanding way. "You let the poison spread?"

"I'm not the only one allowing that." Tala smiled at Kai with a caring look. "We should keep going to find Kitty. He's waiting somewhere for you in this place. Right?"

"Yeah, but you should stay here. Wait for someone to find you and get you back to the hospital."

Tala pressed a finger to Kai's lips effectively silencing the younger and shook his head.

"If I wait for the others then I'll die for sure. And since I'm going to die I want it to be doing something helpful. No matter what happens Kai, I'm in love with you," he paused when Kai opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again with Tala's finger returned to his lips.

"Just listen, you can talk later. I'm in love with you but I know that you do not return those feelings, you give all your love to Rei and he gives it back to you. And since I'm going to die, I want to die seeing you happy because that is going to make me happy too. So shall we go track down this Kitty of yours?"

Kai felt the familiar sting of tears in his eyes as Tala hugged him. The red head had always looked out for him ever since they were little, and over the years he had begun to take it for granted. It seemed the he needed to be dying with his best friend to remember how much he liked him.

"Thanks Tal" Kai said as he hugged back. After a few minutes they let goalthoughKai was still supporting Tala and together theystared down the same path Voltaire was heading. Both knew there was a chance of finding Voltaire and him killing them both, but there was also a chance of finding Rei.

"Let's find Kitty" Tala 's nerves had him tightly gripping Tala's hand as they took their first step down the path of either death or love.

**XxXxXx**

Mariah skidded to a halt when she realized another scent was quickly approaching her. It wasn't Kai's, but still familiar from before. Also there was a strong scent of blood coming from this person.

"It's a hunter" she said to herself and jumped onto a tree branch above her. She landed with grace not disturbing anything or making a sound. She watched the path closely waiting for the man to pass. She knew the risks of moving with an experienced enemy near by, and since she and Rei were the remains of their tribe she could not allow him to dust her. Plus she had promised Oliver he could get his revenge once this was over.

She licked her lips as the blood scent drew closer. Her stomach rumbled with her hunger for the red life. And then she remembered that Gary had wounded him before getting dusted. Maybe she could finish him and get a nice meal from it. Yes that sounded like a good idea.

She slowly smiled flashing her fangs in the moonless night and her eyes burned with a brighter fire at the prospect of a meal. All she had to do was wait for him to pass then drop down and quickly snap his neck before he realized what was going on. Then eat to her hearts content, or until Kai found his way there...

"Shit can't focus on food now. I have to find Kai first" she sighed and her eyes lost their extra blaze and her smile faded.

* * *

**Lirin: **So this is one more done. One more chapter closer to the end.

**Johnny:** yeah. ya' gonna miss working on this?

**Lirin:** maybe, but don't forget it is almost done. and yes i am indeed working on the final chapter. it's scary how ahead i am on this.

**Johnny:** and for those worried about not getting attacked it will happen. we just to know who and character stats. So if anyone wants to be bitten by Rei and any other surviving vamp please drop a PM with the info.

**Lirin:** and please dont forget to review. everyone i get encourages me to work harder. thanks


	19. Mariah's Fun

**Rei: **So our beloved authoress is sad this week and left me and Kai in charge of posting today. It was this or not doing a posting at all. So here we are presenting the newest installment of Blood, Love or Death.

**Kai: **Yeah, um thanks for suzanne, beckylovesgigs and Beywriter...is this all? no wonder Lirin is moping. If i were her I'd give up on the ending leaving everyone hanging wondering what happened.

**Rei:** Then it's a good thing Lirin isn't you Phoenix. And a reminder from the previous chapter we're looking for people to become vampire victims, we're got two already but we're willing to take on more if people want to make an appearence in the story.

**Kai:** and don't forget the disclaimer is in the beginning.  
**

* * *

Chapter 18: Mariah's Fun**

Mariah sat on the tree branch watching...waiting for Voltaire to pass. Her stomach rumbled as his scent grew closer. She was starving and despite the man's age, he smelt good to her, at least more then the faint young poisoned blood.

Sighing she leaned back resting against the tree trunk. Her eyes never leaving the spot where Voltaire was to appear. Her hunger would not even allow her to blink in case she missed him.

She heard twigs snapping and in the darkness she saw the wounded man running. The blood glistened on his face and she licked her lips imaging getting to taste of the red liquid.

Blazing eye followed his movements as he ran past under her to the other side. Her stomach gave its loudest rumble as he passed directly below her. She could not take the hunger any longer. She needed the snack.

Voltaire stopped when he thought he heard something...thunder if he was not mistaken. But looking up into the sky he saw the clear inky black spotted with small specks. There was no storm tonight. He then looked around for another that could have created that noise.

He was slowly turning around in a circle searching the area. Mai grinned as she slipped down from the tree landing silently behind the man.

For fun she mimicked his movement remaining out of his line of sight. Her feet moving with his own so there was only the illusion of one person moving. But each step they took in the circle she slowly inched forward.

Voltaire stopped when he felt something warm on his neck.

"Hi" Mai whispered in his ear and wrapped her arms around him locking his arms at his sides.

"Let me go you fucker" he spat trying to force her off him, but their difference in strength was too great and he could not budge her an inch.

Mariah nuzzled her head against his. "But if I do that then you'll hurt so many people. I can't allow that." Slowly she dragged her tongue up his neck and to his ear. "I will kill you to protect my brother."

The low harshness of her tone had Voltaire shiver. He could not remember the last time he was this scared. It must have been when he was only a trainee on his first hunt. He'd almost died that time but was saved by his older sister.

"You can't stop me."

"Are you sure? I seem to have the upper hand here. And all I have to do is bite and suck."

"If you were going to do that you would have already."

Mariah gave a light laugh and slowly reached up to caress his face, but her grip never loosened. "I like to play with my food first, but if you want me to just eat I suppose I can do that too. After all I'm not one for older men."

"Deary we both know I am younger then you."

"I suppose technically you're right. But judging by appearance I'm the young one here. Now feel free to scream if you want. I get more excited the louder the screams."

She kissed his neck lovingly and licked the spot. It was old and made her feel a bit queasy, but right now a meal was a meal and she had no time to be picky. Smiling she dragged her fangs across his skin leaving a small trail of blood which she happily licked up.

Voltaire stood very still unable to move. Images of his past flooded his mind as the Neko-jin took her time.

"_Sister I'm back" the young Voltaire said as he dropped the fire wood in its proper place. _

_He was about 14 years old and lived with his sister after his parents were killed on the job. She was now in charge of his training and he was making great progress with her. More then with his father._

"_Sis?" he called again and began to search the house. "Are you here?"_

_He checked the usual places first, the kitchen and living room. When she appeared in neither he went to check her room. Outside the room he could hear some sort of noise but wasn't sure what it was._

"_Sis?" slowly he turned the doorknob and opened the door. He froze with his mouth opened wide._

_On his sister's bed was her and a man he'd never seen before. Scattered on the floor was the remains of her cloths and his, but they were still in one piece. She was tired to the bed and gagged. Her body covered in bleeding scratched that the man was licking as he raped her._

_He watched horrified as her struggles became weaker and weaker. The man stopped licking the scratches and nuzzled her neck before a flash of fang appeared before it disappeared into her skin and a muffled scream ripped from her throat. _

_Voltaire could see the man sucking hard at her neck and his movements in his sister grew wilder and wilder. Within minutes he ripped her neck as his head was thrown back in a loud growl._

_Blood gushed from the wound onto the bed and floor. When Voltaire got a look at his sister's eyes they were no long bright maroon with life, but dulled dried red as her life left her._

_He fell to his knees crying as the vampire finished drinking her dry and left out the window ignoring the sobbing boy._

"Are you remembering something bad?" Mariah taunted in the man's ear licking it. "Something from the past maybe? Maybe something about a family member?"

"Shut up" he hissed through gritted teeth. He was doing everything in his will power not to cry from the horrible memory.

"You know, vampires are an ability to scenes when someone has lost someone to another vampire. It makes that person more desirable to other vamps. Personally I'd say you lost quiet a few people to the darkness."

"That. Is. None. Of. Your. Business."

"I suppose you're right" Mai sighedloosening her grip. "I want some more fun with you. You have a five minute head start. Enjoy the rest of the time you have left old man."

She pushed him away from her and Voltaire stumbled landing hard on his hands cutting them a bit. Mariah inhaled deeply loving the smell radiating from him. It was almost enough to make her change her mind. But two new scents coming from the south had her sticking to her dedication. And the small licks she had were going to keep her sane for now.

"Run quickly" she hissed glaring at Voltaire.

The man looked up at the Neko-jin with fright in his eyes. He looked even more delicious to her now, but food could wait. The ones approaching needed help now.

"Hurry." She stomped her foot close to him forcing the immobilized fear away and he scrambled back to his feet and took off down the path.

Moments later two panting sweaty boys appeared behind Mariah and stopped when they saw her pink hair standing out in the night.

"You got away?" Tala asked surprised and slightly angry.

Mai turned around and smiled. Voltaire's blood still slightly smeared against her lips. "Don't be too shocked. I had help from the Majestics."

"And who's blood is on your lips right now?" Kai asked as anger flared within him.

Mai licked them savoring the flavor. "Don't worry, the old man is still alive for now. I let him go."

"Bitch" Kai growled and Tala reached down into his boot and pull out his hidden knife. Even though both boys were not pleased with Voltaire, he didn't deserve to die by a vampire.

"Yeah yeah yeah, hate me all you want to. But that wont change why I'm here now without my dinner."

"And why are you here?" Tala asked.

"If you've both forgotten, I made a promise to bring Kai to Rei. And judging by the condition you're both in you need the help."

"I'll pass" Kai replied. "I don't want help from a killer."

He and Tala began walking forward to pass Mariah but her voice stopped them after they were a few steps beyond her.

"Voltaire isn't far ahead. He'll kill you both on the spot. And if you do get past him then the poison will claim you before you find the ruins. Kai you need me. I promised Rei to do this."

"You wont snack on him?" Tala asked not looking back.

"He's my brother's chosen. I can't harm him." Mariah confirmed.

"Then take him and hurry. I'll follow on foot and block Voltaire if I can."

"Tala..." Kai began but didn't know what to say when his friend gave him a warm smile.

"I'll see you soon. So get to your Kitty quickly."

"Thanks." Kai gave the Wolf a quick hug before going back to where Mariah stood waiting for him.

"Hold me tight, I don't want you falling."

Kai nodded and wrapped his arms around her neck and her's went around his waist. Once both were ready she jumped into the air and allowed the wind to carry them up to the sky.

Tala watched them go. He felt bad about lying to Kai about seeing him again, but there was no other way to get the Phoenix to leave without complaint. When the two were out of sight he began walking and searching for Voltaire.

* * *

**Kai:** Damn he was almost dead. Stupid vamp for letting him go so easily. Hey send reviews encouraging Pinkie there to rip this throat off.

**Rei:** that's mean Kai. you want him to dye like his sister? (tears forming) you're so mean!

**Kai:** What? I'm only looking out for us. If he dies then we can live without worry. But if it makes you feel better, readers please just drop reviews and don't worry about getting Pinkie encouraged...I'll kill him myself later. thanks.

**Rei:** ...that's not much better :'-(


	20. Together Once More

**Lirin: **We're back, and its only early afternoon!

**Johnny:** she's far to perky for recently waking up. don't ask me why though.

**Lirin:** Tee-hee! that's easy. I like this chapter and want to share with everyone sooner! Tee-hee!

**Johnny:** I'll never understand her. So moving on, thanks to Beywriter, suzanne, beckylovesgigs, kelseywazhere, and Bonnie-San for reviews. you guys have revived Lirin's willingness to work so please keep it up.

**Lirin:** and don't forget that the disclaimer is in the Prologue, so check back there to refresh your memory.  
**

* * *

Chapter 19: Together Once More**

What should have been a silent night by the outskirt of Hong Kong was anything but. The silence was shatter with gun shots, metal clashing against metal and the grunts and yells of people fighting. Not even crickets wanted to be heard in this chaos.

"Why are you protecting the freak?" Bryan growled as he grabbed Robert's mace in his bare hand. "She killed one of your team."

"Yes she has" Robert agreed as he pulled his mace trying to free it from Bryan's grasp. "But we, unlike you, know about honor and a higher lever of duty. And while we seek to get our revenge, she had promised her friend, her brother, to see Kai to him safely. We are no one to stand in her way."

"Don't make me laugh" Bryan hissed and pushed the mace away forcing Robert to stumble backwards several steps before regaining his footing. "That freak will kill the traitor at first chance. It's her nature to kill. And Kai was going to die anyway."

"Kai is an innocent person. If you kill him you'd be no better then Mariah" Robert replied swinging his mace again. Bryan rolled out of the way and pulled a hidden knife from his boot.

The fighting was getting them no where, but wasting time. Around them they could hear the others going at it, but it seemed half hearted as none of the others wanted to be fighting, except Johnny.

"You have your rules and we have ours. Ours help us survive and keep our secrets" Bryan said as he jumped towards Robert with his knife raised high ready to slash down. Robert blocked the blade with his armor and Bryan flew backwards landing in a crouch.

"We will keep this up all night if we must to honor what we believe is right."

"And so will we" Bryan agreed and ran forward again to clash with his opponent.

**XxXxXx**

Tala took his time tracking Voltaire. The poison coursing through his veins was making it hard to move and he just wanted to rest, but if he did then there was a chance Voltaire will find Kai and Rei and kill them both. He didn't want that to happen. Kai deserved happiness, and so did Rei.

Slowly he pushed himself onward following the trail of broken twigs and drips of blood.

Occasionally he'd looked up from the trail and see the silhouette of the person he was tracking, but hung back to avoid the fight as long as possible. Though he was surprised that Voltaire had not already discovered him with his dragging foot.

**XxXxXx**

Rei was still crying when heard flapping wings and twigs breaking as someone landed on them. He wiped the tears with his paws and poked his head out to see who was there.

"Rei, it's safe to come out" Mariah's voice flowed from the center of the village making Rei smile. He flapped his wings and let the wind lift him up as he hurried to where his friend called.

"Mai...Kai!" He charged towards them smacking into Kai and licking his face. "I was worried."

Mariah backed up a few steps giving the lovers some time to themselves. It made her happy to see her last brother happy through all the tragedies of the night. She was glad to know she helped put that smile there for now, because later she would turn out to be the cause of more of his tears. But for now she could at least allow them some happiness.

"Sorry" Kai smiled and pet his boyfriend. "But it's okay now. I'm here to protect you."

Rei was purring happily and getting pet by Kai when something foul caught his attention.

"Kai the poison..."

"It's alright. I wanted to see you more then I was worried about that."

"You're so stupid" Rei cried head butting his boyfriend. "You could have died trying to get here."

"But I didn't" Kai smirked petting under Rei's chin. "Now let's forget about this for now and just enjoy being together."

Rei sniffed in a pathetic attempted to not cry again as he snuggled against Kai.

"I still think you're foolish."

Mariah watched them but her mind was else where. She was focusing her senses trying to see if Voltaire was getting any closer. It had be have been about 15 minutes now that she let him go so he should be drawing close with Tala not far behind.

Her eyes closed increasing her focus. Shockingly she could hear nothing coming towards them. A sigh of relieve escaped her lips figuring that Voltaire had gotten lost and would not be finding this place as easily as she thought.

"Rei," she said reopening her eyes and putting on a soft smile. When the kitten bat gave her his attention she continued. "I'm going to go now."

"Go? Go where?" he squeaked as panic flashed in his eyes.

"To make sure no one find this place. You've got to help Kai now. And I'll try and get back soon."

"You better" Rei pouted and flew from Kai's arms to hug his sister. "Please come back to me."

"I'll do my best" she said returning the hug and placing a kiss between the ears. "Take care while I'm gone."

"We will" Kai assured her taking Rei back in his own arms.

Mariah waved as she flew back into the dark sky. She knew she should have been going after Voltaire and stopping him, but she thought it was more important to keep her other promise she made and return to where the Majestics were waiting. Plus when she thought of this she would loose her appetite.

Kai and Rei continued to wave until Mariah was out of sight and then they turned to each other.

"What now?" Rei asked floating so he was eye level with Kai.

The Phoenix sighed taking Rei in his arms. "We should find some place to hide encase Voltaire finds us before Mariah finds him. Any ideas?"

They looked around the ruins. The bits of walls that remained weren't tall enough to hide Kai, even if he was sitting. And the poison circulating in him proved he couldn't walk far, so the tree Rei hide in long ago was not a choice.

"Well..." Kai started but cut short when his breathing got harder to do. His vision blurred and his hold on Rei slacked. Rei flew up so they were eye level again. He couldn't speak as he watched Kai sway on his feet and slowly fall.

Kai landed with a soft thud and a groan. His head hurt worse from hitting it on the hard ground, but he still rolled over on his back and smiled at his Kitten.

"Sorry bout that" his voice was soft and strained as he tried to talk. "Guess I can't cope with the poison."

"Stupid, idiotic fool. You could have been fine if you didn't come looking for me" Rei cried hard as he again head butted Kai. "You really are an idiot."

Kai tried to laugh, but it only brought him more pain to his throbbing head. "Rei if I stayed there they would have killed me sooner and I wouldn't have seen you again. This way I was with you one last time."

"No, no, no. You have to shut up and save your strength. I'll fly out of here and get help. Just please don't move."

"Rei..." Kai reached out and grabbed Rei. "I'm not going to live much longer. Please stay with me?" his crimson eyes begged and Rei could not deny the simple request as he cuddle up on Kai's chest and began to purr. The soothing sound making them both relax.

"What a lovely sight."

The boys turned to see Voltaire looking down at them with his gun pointed at them. A wide grin spreading across his face and a mad gleam in his red shot eyes.

"Fuck" Kai hissed rolling to shield Rei. But the kitty bat protested and wiggled out of the weakening grip.

"Don't hurt Kai" he flew in front of the laying teen and stretched his front legs out to the side and his fur raised up. His tail swished angrily behind him.

"Dear boy what difference does it make to an already dead being who I kill. But if you wish I suppose I can shoot you first."

* * *

**Lirin:** Now that was mainly sweet...too bad Voltaire had to show up and ruin the joy. But yay Kai and Rei are finally back together!!!

**Kai:** fucking old man, if i could get up I'd kill him.

**Rei:** I wonder why Mai didn't get to him before this. but if he's back she must be coming to help us. if not we're going to be screwed. Oh i hate this small useless body i have. Lirin change me back so i can protect Kai...please?

**Lirin:** We'll see. But for now readers please review and I'll be working hard on the next chapter. thanks :-)


	21. Final Moments

**Lirin:** Nyo I'm in so a totally good mood, ya'll get a double today!!!

**Rei:** Lirin was just told she was going to get a kitten for her birthday the end of this month, so thank her parents for this new happier girl.

**Lirin:** uber big thank to Beywriter and beckylovesgigs for catching the posting earlier and reviewing. and dont forget disclaimer is in the beginning. please enjoy this new chapter :-)  
**

* * *

Chapter 20: Final Moments**

The night that used to hold great joy and wonder and comfort, now felt void. The stars seemed to have lost all their sparkle and happiness as Mariah flew. For over a century she had soared in the night sky much like tonight's, but that was always with her brothers and they were always having such fun.

But tonight was much different then from those previous ones. Now she was alone...and scared. For now Rei was safe and with Kai, and that did bring her some comfort. But only a little because she knew once she landed people would be surrounding her ready to dust her. The thought brought a chill to her spine and a tear to her eye.

Yes tonight was not like all the others.

Below her, Mariah could hear the sounds of clashing metal mixed with the heavy breathing of people tired and panting. It disappointed her that there was not the smell of freshly split blood.

"Good bye dear Rei. Live on and remember your family" she softly said into the gentle wind and sighed. "And may the night protect you from any harm that might find you."

Mai circled the clearing in which the mortals were fighting. From the sky she saw that only Robert and Bryan were actually in battle and the others were all looking on.

A knot formed in her stomach as she thought of landing. She didn't want to dye...not tonight anyways. Leaving Rei alone made it worse. She wanted to vomit right there, but doing so would definitely inform the people below she was back and the longer she could void that the longer she had to live.

Breathing deeply she closed her eyes trying to find comfort in the night. The cool air brushed against her skin and blew her hair in her face. It was not much, but it was beginning to make her feel better. So she decided to remain floating for a little while longer before revealing herself to the ones below.

**XxXxXx**

"What a lovely sight."

The boys turned to see Voltaire looking down at them with his gun pointed at them. A wide grin spreading across his face and a mad gleam in his red shot eyes.

"Fuck" Kai hissed rolling to shield Rei. But the kitty bat protested and wiggled out of the weakening grip.

"Don't hurt Kai" he flew in front of the laying teen and stretched his front legs out to the side and his fur raised up.

"Dear boy what difference does it make to an already dead being who I kill. But if you wish I suppose I can shoot you first."

"Rei...get...lost..." Kai panted raising his hand to lightly whack Rei out of the way, but the cat bat did not budge.

"I'm not leaving you Kai. If you die then I want to too."

"No...don't...be fool...ish...run..."

"Kai it wont make a difference if he does or not. I will find him and kill him. Or maybe I shall take him bring him back to the labs and experiment on him. After all he is a rare creature and I would love to know more about him."

Rei listened to the old man horrified. He didn't want to be tested on, death was better then that, plus death meant he could stay with Kai forever.

**XxXxXx**

Tala could hear voices ahead of him. It was only too obvious that Voltaire had found Kai and Rei. He had to hurry if he wanted to help his friend.

Grunting he put weight on his injured foot and it burned like all hell. He gritted his teeth and took a step. His leg felt wobbly and ready to give, but he had to fight through the pain and move quickly.

Another step and his knee just about buckled sending Tala to the ground. He growled and glared dagger at his leg. At this rate Kai and Rei would soon be dead.

"Stupid leg. You do as I say and get me moving to those voice. I wont be the only one not helping Kai and Rei tonight. So just deal with the pain and let me run."

Tala tried to stand again after his little pep talk. And again his leg flared with burning pain. He tried to ignore it as he took a step forward. It wobble slightly, but he remained upright.

"Good leg. Now let's trying running."

Grinning with slight pain, Tala began running. His leg protested but did not give out and he flew through the woods following the voices.

In a few moments he was skidding to a halt when the woods opened up to reveal hidden ruins. From where he stopped he could see Voltaire's back and Kai's legs on the ground. The rest of the Phoenix was blocked by the older Hiwatari and he could only guess that Rei was also being blocked by him.

"This talk it tiring" Voltaire voiced with boredom in his tone. "Please float aside so I may end that fool's life."

"I wont" Rei growled in his new squeaky voice. "You want Kai then you have to go through me first."

"Fine then."

Tala felt his eyes widen when he realized Voltaire was readying his gun preparing to shoot.

His mind went to autopilot as he reaching into his boot and pulled out the knife he kept there and dashed forward. He had moments if he was lucky before Voltaire squeezed the trigger. With luck the noise he kicked up would prolong that time even by a few seconds.

**XxXxXx**

Mariah's stomach began to settle the longer she stayed away from everyone. It helped clear her mind of everything. She took another deep breath and opened her eyes.

The fire burning in them no longer flickered with fear, but were steady...ready for what was do to come.

"Good bye Rei."

Slowly she floated down to the ground landing in the middle of everything so everyone could see her.

The moment her feet touched the ground Bryan and Robert froze and the others became more alert.

"I'm back" she whispered to them bowing her head. "Thank you for that extra time. Kai is safe with Rei now."

Bryan scoffed and walked towards her. "The mercy is over" he said and smacked her across the face and the force sent her to the floor.

Mariah let a singe tear fall as she remained on the ground. She listened as the other people come and surrounded her. They were saying something, but she wasn't paying attention. The fear was back and she wished she could run from it all, but now it was too late and she'd soon be joining her other brothers in death.

"Tell me, was it quick for Enrique? Did you end it fast for him?" It was Oliver and he sounded cold and unfamiliar to her. His normally warm eyes harded with anger as they glared at her.

Mariah could not look up at him or any of questions caused her mind to travel back and recall exactly how his murder happened. She remembered everything from the feeling of him touching her to her fangs breaking skin and the wonderful taste of the blond's blood in that post release wonder.

"No. I was slow and savoring it."

"Then I will make this slow for you" Oliver hissed. He was beginning to scare everyone there with his out of character behavior.

"I understand" Mai said taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. Oliver was correct and she had no reason to ask them to make this fast. She had ignored Enrique's pleas to stop so it only be fair they drag her pain out.

Oliver hesitated as he raised the sword up. He wanted to do this, to do this for Enrique and the life he once hoped he'd be able to have with the Italian boy and because of this girl he'd never get that chance. Even so it felt wrong...

"Do it or I will" Bryan growled as his patients slipped even more.

"Fine" he said taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry Mariah, but it's time to end this life you lead. My you be reborn as a better person."

The sword swung down slicing into her shoulder. Mai hissed as the pain shot through her. Oliver was going to make this hurt as much as he could before finishing it.

Everyone watched as kind, sweet Oliver hacked into the vampire making her shriek. Bryan, Spencer and Ian all laughed as the girl's pained cries broke the silence of the night. But Jess turned to hide her face against Johnny chest unable to watch the blood shed. And Johnny and Robert watched on in silence feeling bad for both the girl and Oliver.

After what seemed like eternity, Oliver stopped the torture and Mariah lay motionless on the ground. She had large gashes all over her body along with a missing hand and a finger on the other hand. She was crying hard and struggling to catch her breath. She wondered if this was anything like the pain her victims felt while she killed them.

"Oliver you have put her in enough pain. It is time you completely end this."

Oliver licked his dry lips to moisten them as he looked down at her. "May we met another time" he whispered and jabbed the bloodied blade through her back and into her heart.

A small smile graced her lips as she mouthed her thanks. Oliver dropped the sword and she turned to dust before them and he fell to his knees crying. All this time he'd looked forward to getting justice on Enrique's killer, but now that it was done he felt horrible. Robert came up behind him and place a hand on his shoulder.

* * *

**Lirin:** Wow who knew Oli had it in him? Poor Mai thought, it must have hurt like hell. But for all those waiting for her to be gone she finally is and the Majestics roll in this is finally complete.

**Rei:** Mai! No! Lirin you're mean, why couldn't you allow me to have at least on for my family left?

**Lirin:** well that's just how it all worked out. and at first i wasn't planning on killing them all, but Mai was on the death list.

**Rei:** Heartless! I hate you Lirin. (runs off)

**Lirin:** Oh well. at least he doesn't know what else is coming up. so please stay tuned for the next blood filled chapter. thanks. and please review.


	22. Live On

**Johnny: **I regret to inform everyone that Lirin as gone a little insane this week due to being at her sister's house watching 3 unrulely kids.

**Oliver:** so this week we'll be in charge of posting for her.

**Johnny:** so last week we did a duel posting because Lirin was excited about news her parents gave her. and this week we'd like to report that she now has a frisky little black kitten named Rei. check the avatar to see him.

**Oliver:** also we'd like to thank Beywriter, suzanne, beckylovesgigs, Firefox32 and Bonnie-San for reviewing. after this i'll be working on some fresh homemade cookies for everyone who reviewed. and the disclaimer is still in the beginning.

**

* * *

Chapter 21: Live On**

The circle immediately went quiet after Oliver hit his knees and began crying. His lime green hair covered his eyes blocking his tears from view as Robert gave him support by a simple hand on his shoulder. No one knew what to do or say. Even the Demolition Boys were confused because they had never seen anyone react like this after a vampire's death.

Ian looked up to Spencer with confusion flaring in his burgundy eyes, but the blond shook his head remaining silent. And Bryan, although his smile reminded from the girl's pain, was beginning to feel for the Frenchman.

It was Jess who made the first big move, since Robert move to stand behind Oliver, and untangled herself from Johnny and ran to hug her friend. His shaking arms returned the comforting hug with a vice like grip and she could feel his fingernails digging into her back as tears moistened her bare shoulder.

"I killed her," he whispered over and over. It was so quiet that Jess could hardly hear it. And each time Oliver repeated the words his grip grew a bit tighter, but Jess was not going to complain about it because he was in more pain then he could cause her.

"Robert I think we should go back to the hotel soon. Oliver could go for some rest" Jess said looking up to her captain. He nodded once and she returned her view to Oliver. "Oli does that sound okay to you?" she asked softly.

"Huh?" he raised his head revealing his red puffy eyes to her.

She gave him a sad smile and wiped a tear away. "We're going back to the hotel, is that okay?"

"Sure."

He allowed her and Robert to help him to his feet and be led back to the limo with Johnny following behind. But he only took a few steps before turning to face the D-Boys frowning. He opened his mouth to speak, but decided against it closing his mouth again shaking his head before going to catch up with the others.

In the limo Oliver was still clinging to Jess and crying as she ran her finger through his hair trying to comfort him. Robert was by the trunk putting their weapons away and Johnny went to help him.

"Do you think Oliver will be alright?" he asked softly so the ones inside the vehicle couldn't hear them.

"I do not know. But he is strong and well have us at his side."

Johnny grunted as he put his halibred next to the crossbow and closed the trunk and ending the conversation.

The D-Boys were left to watch as Gustov turned the limo around and drove off.

**XxXxXx**

"NO!" Tala's panting voice screamed as he ran. Kai's and Rei's eyes widened seeing the red head running towards the old man with a knife raised ready to attack. But Voltaire only flashed a twisted smile as he set his gun on it's new target.

"So this is the path you have chosen? Very well then."

The night filled with gun shots as Voltaire pulled the trigger three time. Each bullet sent landed on their target as the wolf did not dodge. The first ripped through his left shoulder. The second hit in his chest braking a rib and hitting a lung. And the third hit his lower stomach. Each slowed him down, but with his adrenaline pumping like crazy he didn't stop or fully feel the affect.

Voltaire froze seeing the boy still moving forward and temporarily forgot how to work his gun.

A happy smile graced his lips as he quickly looked at Rei and Kai. But it faded to his own twisted grin as Voltaire became locked in his sight.

"I'm going to hell, but it's not alone." Lunging forward he slashed his knife across the old man's neck spraying them both with his blood.

After the movement Tala's strength faltered and he fell forward leaning against Voltaire for support trapping the hand with the gun between them. The old man was still frozen in shock from the attack, but it was clear his breath was growing rough. The cut was deep yet amazing not completely life threating if treated in time, if not he could also bleed to death.

Rei could smell the blood from both of them and his mouth began to water.

"Hungry" he mouthed looking at the two.

"'ey Kitty...ya gotta live" Tala said as he looked over Voltaire's shoulder. "And...help Kai." He was now feeling the pain from his newest injuries and knew he was not going to make it much longer.

"Tal..." Kai coughed trying to get up but failed and landed on his back.

"Stay Phoenix." The wolf smiled weakly. "This place was once burning in flames, you'll be fine here." Kai was confused but did and said nothing as he watched his friend.

Slowly he raised his right hand which still gripped his knife and plunged in in the motionless Voltaire. The man began to cough blood as the knife turned like a key in his stomach. He could feel the blade ripping him apart.

Voltaire felt his body grow heavy as move blood drained from his aged body. He knew he was knocking at death's door and there was nothing he could do about it. Help was not going to be coming for some time if at all.

Time was beginning to slow again as the weight of the Wolf caused the two to begin to fall. As Voltaire began to lean backwards he gave one final grin and repeated Tala's words, "I'm going to hell, but it's not alone."

Tala gasped as he realized what the old man was about to do.

The night was filled with one more shot. And the two hunters landed on the ground, Tala pinning Voltaire as their blood mixed and pooled around them as their spirits left this world.

Rei's eyes watched the puddle grow, memorized by the crimson liquid. This whole night had started because of him and his unwillingness to give into his hunger and now he was willing to have it end by allowing it to consume him.

"Drink..." Kai's voice was soft but held the confidence and commanding tone he did during training.

Rei turned to face his dying lover. "I don't want them."

"I'm poisoned."

"I know." Rei landed and slowly walked over to Kai and began licking his face. "But I can't help what I want."

"Rei..."

"I want to save you Kai" Rei suddenly burst out and cried. "But I can't without...without ch-changing you...b-but t-that might f-fail."

Kai gave off a mix between a laugh and a cough before forcing Rei to look at him in the eyes. "I...I don't mind. Drink." He was smiling as he offered his neck to Rei to bite.

"Thank you" Rei squeaked and kissed Kai's neck before biting hard and drawing blood.

Kai gasped feeling the pain and that mixed with what he was already feeling causing him to pass out. And since Rei was too caught up in his own feeding, he didn't notice Kai stilling and eyes closing. His breathing slowly became shallow before completely stopping.

* * *

**Johnny:** Voltaire is finally dead!

**Oliver:** sadly so is Tala...and Kai.

**Johnny:** Please review and give Lirin back some sanity.

**Oliver:** only a few more chapters after this.


	23. Following Day

**Lirin:** Okay i know this is a couple days late, but that was purposeful.

**Johnny:** and since now it is after midnight (our time) on the 25th of June it is my Hime's birthday.

**Lirin:** way to embarrass me Skirtboy. Just for that i'm leaving the rest to you. (storms off)

**Johnny:** wow day's just begun and she's already grouchy...day will be interesting. so disclaimer is in the beginning and um... big thanks to Beywriter, beckylovesgigs, suzanne, and likkle cloud for leaving kind reviews and i guess I hate loads of things.... for at least dropping a review as mean as it was. now on with the story.  
**

* * *

Chapter 22:** ** Following Day**

Over the mountain peeks Bryan, Ian and Spencer could see the sun coming up. They had waited all night for anyone to return to that spot. But now dawn was here painting the sky in the warm pink and oranges of a new day. If no one had come back by now, they had to assume that no one was.

"What happens now?" Ian asked around a yawn.

"Not sure" Spencer replied shrugging his shoulders. Both turned to look at Bryan who had said nothing all night after Mariah's death and the Majestics left. "Bryan, any idea."

"Assume everyone is dead and go on with hunts. It's what we know."

The Falcon turned his back on the raising sun and his friends and began walking down the road towards the town. He couldn't wait there any long waiting for the impossible to happen. Neither of his friends knew how much he had cared about Tala and they never would. Nor would they know about the sickening feeling he was getting now that told himself the red head was dead.

Ian and Spencer quickly exchanged a look before jogging to catch up with Bryan. If he was saying to give up then they would. When they returned to Russia they would make official announcement that three hunters gave their lives dusting Neko-jins.

**XxXxXx**

Rei felt the morning rays of the sun hitting his body and a cool breeze brush against him. He shivered and pressed closer to what he was hugging. His mind was too foggy with sleep to fully realize what was going on. All he knew was that he was cold and holding something.

He was about to allow his mind to fade back to dreamland when something clicked and he realized something was wrong.

Snapping his golden eyes opened he looked around. The first thing he saw was Kai looking paler then usual.

"Kai...Kai" Rei shook his lover calling his name over and over again. His eyes filling with unshed tears as he got no response from the Phoenix.

_'Phoenixes raise from ashes.'_

Rei stopped his shaking as he listened to the voice on the wind. At first he thought he was hearing things, but that had been too clear with a familiar voice.

_'A kiss is best.'_

Again it was familiar, but different then the first he heard.

"What's going on? Who's there?" Rei looked around to see who was there. All he found were the dead bodies of Voltaire and Tala in a dried pool of blood.

_'The promise was kept.'_

It was a third familiar voice to Rei, but he could place none of them in his worried, confused mind.

_'Give a kiss.'_

_'Live together...forever.'_

The wind voices stopped leaving Rei just as confused as he was before. He soon stopped looking around to return his gaze back to the pale Kai. It was then he noticed the two marks in the neck.

"Oh Kami" he gasped and the flood gates broke like they had last night seeing his family get picked off one by one. And along with the tears came a small headache.

Leaning over Kai, Rei let the tears drip on his pale face and pressed a small kiss to his lips just as the voice suggested. But unlike the sweet ones they had shared before, Kai did not respond as he body remained still.

Rei let out a loud sob and clung to Kai.

**XxXxXx**

Robert was reading a new book alone in the living space of their room when a noise to his right called his attention. He carefully place a marker in his spot and closed the book as Oliver came from his room.

"How are you feeling?"

The Frenchman looked up with tired confused eyes as he thought about the questions. He had been sleeping from before they got in until just after three in the afternoon.

"Huh?...Oh...um I don't know" he admitted walking to the kitchen. "Want lunch?"

"We can order in. You don't have to make it" Robert said joining his younger in the kitchen.

"No, I want to keep busy" Oliver said digging in the refrigerator for stuff. He come back out with a loaf of bread, cheese and butter. He placed them on the counter and went to look for a pan to use.

Robert just watched him mechanically move around the space. Oliver was like a zombie preparing to make the grill cheeses. It wasn't until he had a knife, a butter knife, in his hand that he froze.

His violet eyes widened as he looked at the utensil in his hand and images of last night flashed in his head. He fell to his knees crying.

"Oliver" Robert said kneeling next to him. The Frenchman looked up before leaning over and hugging the German.

Johnny, hearing the noise, left his room to investigate. He was shocked to see Oliver and Robert hugging but soon realized what really happened.

"Oi Oli, it's going to be alright" he tried to convince Oliver joining the two on the floor.

"No it wont" Oliver sobbed out. "I killed a person."

"Mariah was a vampire" Robert reminded him. "And if you did not do it then the hunters would have. And they would not have shown the regret you had. She also thanked you before disappearing."

"But I still killed her. I caused her pain." He cried harder.

Robert and Johnny looked at each other. They were clueless on how to comfort the crying teen. And Johnny was getting worried that if the noise level got to loud it would wake Jess up, and she had gotten to sleep a few hours ago after being up all night and morning with Oliver.

There was a growling noise behind them and the two not crying looked up to see a sleepy, angry dirty blond. "I was trying to sleep" she hissed glaring at them.

"Sorry Hime" Johnny said going to her hoping to calm her before it was too late. They all knew that when she was sleepy, she was cranky and pissy.

"Oliver get up" she said ignoring Johnny's hug.

The Frenchman looked up with his tear streaked face and did as he was told. Robert placed his hands on Oliver's shoulders to steady him.

"My room now. You two make some lunch."

"Ah sure..." Johnny let her go immediately stepping back before he felt her anger. Oliver slowly moved following Jess to the room she had come out of leaving the others to making the grill cheeses.

Johnny and Robert watched the door close and the room filled with an uneasy silence. Both were feeling bad for Oliver having to deal with the cranky girl alone, but neither wanted to disturb them until lunch was made.

**XxXxXx**

"Oh Kami what have I done?" Rei heavily cried over Kai. "I never wanted to kill him. I love him."

Rei clung tightly to Kai's body not even realizing that he was back to normal and naked. All he could focus on was the dead body in his arms.

"Kai I am so sorry. I...I..." he wanted to say he'd kill himself, but could not force the words past his lips.

_'The Phoenix will raise on this sacred ground.'_

The wind voices were back, but Rei was not listening as he cried on Kai.

_'When the area is bath with fire he shall rise.'_

_'Just a kiss.'_

**XxXxXx**

Rei had cried himself to sleep on Kai and listening to the wind voices. He could swear he knew the voices, but couldn't place names with them because they sounded different and he couldn't really think straight long enough to focus solely on them.

He slept most of the afternoon and the voices continued in his dreams talking about fires and kisses and the Phoenix.

It wasn't until a cold wind whipped at him, did Rei wake again. This time he was unable to look at the body he hugged and opened his eyes with his face pointing up to the sky.

The sun was setting painting the sky the colors of a brightly burning fire.

_'Now!'_

_'Kiss him now!'_

_'Do it while the fire burns!'_

_'Revive the Phoenix!'_

Rei heard the wind voices and shivered. Part of him was hoping they were correct, but another part was screaming this was only going to cause him more pain.

_'You've got to hurry.'_

_'While the fire burns kiss him.'_

"What if it fails?" Rei asked, but got no response. The voices had stopped.

He shivered again watching the sky. Every second that went by the sunset darkened to the night sky dosing the fire.

"Please let this work" Rei finally gave into what the voice wanted and rolled over to look at Kai.

His right hand caressed Kai's cold pale cheek. "I love you" he whispered and pressed his lips carefully to Kai's own. Tears once more leaked from his golden eyes.

* * *

**Oliver:** gasp! i think this is the worse cliffhanger Lirin has ever given. Lirin please say if Kai will come back to Rei.

**Lirin:** No. (storms off)

**Johnny:** well Hime is still in a bad mood. so please send reviews to make her day get better, after all it is her birthday and she deserves to be happy today.

**Robert:** and for those of you who have not realized this by now, the voice on the wind were Mariah, Lee and Tala. this was Lirin's way of mysteriously keeping them in the story and showing Rei they will forever be there for him.


	24. First Transformation

**Lirin:** late again...sorry.

**Johnny:** there was more technical issues and the cursed computer was returned to Dell for the fourth time, but now it's back.

**Lirin:** and now my arms are being filled with a small black furball...so Beyblade or it's characters are not mine, but that doesn't stop me from fantasizing about having them.

**Johnny:** Thanks to Beywriter, suzanne, beckylovesgigs and Bonnie-San for reviewing  
**

* * *

Chapter 23: First Transformation**

A month after the Neko-jin slayings, the tournament had everyone, except the White Tigers and Demolition Boys, gathered in Seattle, Washington. They arrived a few days before the new moon and Rei had scouted the area for some place to hide Kai on that night. He couldn't risk anyone hearing Kai's blood curdling screams as his wings protruded from his back. Last month had been too close a call and he wanted to avoid any risks this time.

The morning of the new moon, Kai had decided to cancel practice for the day saying he was not feeling well. It was clear to everyone that he seemed a little paler then normal but only Rei knew the real reason behind this sudden 'illness'. Together they waited for Tyson, Max and Kenny to go off before they ran off to hide in the cave Rei picked earlier.

**XxXxXx**

Rei anxiously paced the cave waiting for the sun to set. It had been one month since he lost his brothers and sister and lover. And now the new moon was upon him again. Instead of being hateful of this darkened time, he was excited for it. He wanted the night to call out his true self and allow his wings free to fly the sky. He was not afraid of flying alone because he knew that the others were still with him. The night's wind would carry their spirits as he soared in the moonless sky.

Behind him he heard someone approaching and coolish arms wrapped around his shoulder pulling him close to the other person. And Rei raised his hands holding onto the other's arms.

"How much longer?" he asked nipping Rei's neck.

"Still over an hour. I've got time to run and get something that will help you later."

"I'll be alright" Kai replied. "I'm used to dealing with pain."

Rei hummed leaning further against the one holding him. "But this will be like nothing you ever felt before. You'll be in so much pain you'll be wishing to die. I just want to make this as easy for you as I can."

"Just having you here is enough."

Rei sighed and turned to face the other person. He stared into bright crimson eyes of his lover. Yes Kai had died a month ago, but with the magic only the night could provide, he rose the next day under the fiery sky as a half Neko-jin. He was true to his nickname of Phoenix and rose from the ashes as a stronger person.

"Fine, I'm not going to fight you on this. But I did warn you."

"Good kitten" Kai pressed his lips to Rei's forehead.

**XxXxXx**

Ear slipping screams echoed off the cave walls and Kai curled up on himself. Rei was knelling before him stroking duel colored hair. Kai's breathing was ragged and he was beginning to glisten with sweat. His back burned with pain as his wings began to make their first appearance. Tears leaked from his eyes as he rested his head on Rei's lap.

"It...hurts" he panted gritting his teeth.

"I know" Rei said back. "But after sometime you'll get used to it."

"Feels...like...death. So...much... pain" Kai continued to pant. He gripped tightly at Rei's thighs and his growing nails dug into the pure breeds skin breaking it. Rei hissed his own pain, but didn't ask Kai to stop hoping the scent of blood would help ease his lover's pain. And if anything it was at least turning him on.

The cave continued to fill up with Kai's cries and pants as the transformation went on. Part of him wished to die, he'd never felt pain like this before. Rei watched as the Phoenix's back stretched as the wings forcefully broke free. He could feel the same of his own back, but all he did was grimace at the pain.

"How...can...you...handle...this?" Kai asked slightly raising his head to stare into Rei's changed lava like orbs.

"I'm used to it" he replied kissing Kai's forehead. "You will be too one day."

Kai only nodded putting his head back down on Rei's lap. It felt better to be curled up near Rei's warmth and the scent of his blood. He wanted to rip the Neko-jin's pant right from his body and indulge in the new craving he had.

"Agh" Kai gasped tightening his grip on Rei's legs as his body began to violently jerk about. He screamed loudly as the skin on his back ripped apart and his new wings broke free for the first time.

Rei too gasped as his wings finally broke the skin on his back. He felt the slight trickle of blood run down his back from the wound. He shut his eyes to control himself from adding his own whimpers and screams to Kai's.

Rei couldn't help the pained gasp escape his lips as his wings fully emerged and stretched out behind him. When we opened his lava like eyes he saw that Kai was laying flat and gasping for air with his head still on Rei's lap. Covering his bare back was the most amazing sight he had ever seen.

Instead of having black leather wings, the Phoenix had a pair of dark red ones. Rei laughed and stroked Kai's hair again. "The Phoenix really is with you. You're a new kind of Neko-jin. The night and fire will always protect you."

"And I'll protect you" Kai's scratchy voice said as the teen lifted his head.

Rei smiled as he helped Kai sit up properly. "You feeling any better now?"

"Hn. It's sore and feels odd."

"Yeah. You'll feel better once you get some food. But for now," Rei took Kai's wrist and lifted it up to the Phoenix's mouth, "this will have to hold you over."

Kai's eyes burned brighter as he saw this finger tips were covered in a think crimson liquid. His tongue darted out licking his lips. The smell was intoxicating. Slowly he moved his hand closer and to his lips and sucking seductively on his index finger.

A moan rumbled in the back of his throat as he swirled his tongue around the finger loving the taste of blood...Rei's blood. He could already feel it giving him more strength as he began to suck on the others.

Rei watched him with clouded eyes. He wanted to jump Kai and spend the night there making love, but he couldn't. He needed to make sure Kai got more blood. And the meant they had to leave there and hunt before the sun rose.

**XxXxXx**

It took Rei some time, but eventually he got Kai to stop sucking his fingers clean and leave the cave. Now they were back in the city watching a local club waiting for a couple of people to leave alone so they could lure them to the dark ally they were hiding in. Rei was peeking his head while Kai leaned against the wall in his usual position. His wings wrapped around him like a red leather jacket.

"Rei, I'm really hungry."

The Neko-jin laughed. "And sounding like Tyson, love. Just be patient, people will be coming soon."

Kai huffed looking down at his feet. The hunger was going to drive him insane and the snack from the cave had worn off. Rei could sense his lover's anxiety and went back to looking.

He felt his own hunger growing every time the door opened and young patrons left the building and walked the opposite way. Rei growled in the back of his throat.

"Should we move?" Kai asked hearing his lover's anger.

"No" Rei hissed glaring at the Russian behind him. "There's too much light at the other end. We're fine here."

Kai backed away as anger radiate off Rei. Never had he seen this side of the Chinese teen. It was truly frightening.

**XxXxXx**

They waited about ten more minutes from the last time the door open until it opened again. Two girls walked out talking and laughing.

Rei grinned as they turned and walked towards them.

"Kai it's time" Rei grinned turning to face his lover.

Kai returned the grin and pushed off the wall going to stand near Rei to see who their prey was. The taller girl was just an inch or so shorter then Rei, had long free flowing black hair and blue eyes. And she wore a black fitted T with combat pants tucked into mid calf high combat boots that laced all the way up. With his new improved vision he could see a black earphone wire protruding from her pocket and wrap around her neck proving the device was not being used at the moment.

The other girl seemed to be about 5'6". Her black hair was neatly braided back and swished like a tail as she walked. Unlike her friend, she had dark brown eyes that in the dim lighting could pass for almost being black, but again his improved vision said they were brown. She was wearing a dark purple tank top that revealed her lower belly and dark low raise jeans with stylish black sandles poking out.

"They do look good. Mind if I go for the taller one?"

"Take which one you want. But don't forget the plan." Rei turned to face Kai cupping his face with his hand. "I've been looking forward to this part all night."

Kai grinned pressing his lips to Rei in a passionate kiss making him moan. The plan was to get some people lured into the ally be pretending Kai was trying to hurt Rei.

"AH STOP! NO!" Rei screamed when Kai pressed his body to Rei's pinning him to the wall. "GET OFF!"

* * *

**Rei:** Ha you all thought Kai was dead! But he's very much alive...well as alive as he can be for being a vampire.

**Lirin:** and i'd like to thanks beckylovesgigs and yukikittycatofwisdom for offering up the OCs at the end I hope i'm doing them jusitice.

**Johnny:** and next chapter will be our last!


	25. First Meal

**Johnny:** So it's been a while, but we've finally made it to the final chapter.

**Lirin:** I feel good about completing another work.

**Tyson:** I'd like to make a complaint...neither Max or I had much time in it.

**Kai:** Not everything has to have you Ty. Deflat the ego before I make you. and if you're going to be here, then make yourself useful to Lirin.

**Tyson:** Lirin throughout this entire story has never once owned us characters or Beyblade.

**Max:** and big sugar high hugs to xxasianicexx, suzanne, beckylovesgigs, black wolf-kot, Bonnie-san, Beywriter, yukikittycatofwisdom, luchia 11, and RosalieHale122 for all their reviews. and to everyone else who has suppoted Lirin as she work on this.  
**

* * *

Chapter 24: First Meal**

"Estrella did you hear that?" the shorter girl asked looking up.

"Yeah, Yuuki. Sounded like the person needs helps."

"Agreed. Let's go."

The two girls ran forward closing the distance between them and the ally. When they got there they saw Kai ripping open Rei's shirt and harshly sucking his neck. Rei had his face turned towards them with his eyes firmly shut and face disgruntled in pain.

"N-no" he groaned when Kai's hand that had opened his shirt traveled south to the waistline of his pants. "P-please s-stop."

"Nuh-uh" Kai moaned near Rei's ear and licked it. Rei shiver at the pleasing touch, but he hoped the girls wouldn't catch his enjoyment.

"'ey he said to stop" Estrella said stepping closer and reaching for Kai's shoulder. Touching his red wing she got a weird warm feeling as if it was not actually a jacket, but put the thought aside as she began to turn pull him away form Rei.

Meanwhile Yuuki reached into her back pocket pulling out her phone. She was going to call 911. Rei saw this and inwardly growled. If others got involved it would only be a matter of time before more hunters were on their trail.

Rei quickly locking eyes with Kai silently telling him to look at the other girl, she was flipping her phone open and quickly pressing buttons. Kai understood what he had to do and allowed Estrella to pull him off Rei and press him to the opposite wall.

Once free, Rei ran from the ally and stumbled into Yuuki knocking her phone out of her hand and stepping on it.

"Oh sorry" he mumbled as they fell to the ground. He sounded scared to keep their little act going.

"It's okay" she replied. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks to your friend. By the way I'm Rei, what are your names."

Yuuki smiled as she and Rei got off the ground, he was kind enough to give her a hand once he was up. "I'm Yuuki, with two u's. And the tough one is Estrella Ling."

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Rei smiled. "But I'm afraid it's not going to be long." His smile turned wicked smirk as he grabbed Yuuki and pulled her into the ally.

"Huh, Rei what are you doing?" Yuuki struggled but the boy was too strong and she could not break from from him. She wondered how that other guy had held him so well.

Hearing her friend's fight, Estrella turned to see what was going on. With her attention elsewhere Kai easily grabbed her hand that was still on his wing and twisted them around holding her arm against her back.

"Word of the wise, never turn your back in a fight" Kai whispered with humor in his voice.

"What's going on here?" Yuuki cried as she was forced closer to Kai and Estrella. "Why are you doing this? Rei?"

"It's simple" Rei licked her ear liking the sweet taste of fear coming off her. "We're vampires and hungry ones at that. And you two are our meals."

The girls' eyes went wide when a set of fangs grazed across their necks and created a small cut. Rei sniffed Yuuki's blood while Kai went straight in for licking the droplets off Estrella. The Phoenix moaned liking how it tasted on his tongue, granted it was not as good as Rei's but it still tasted alright.

"Dinner time Kai. Enjoy it."

Their eyes blazed with blood lust as their fangs sank into the girls' necks spurting warm virgin blood into their mouth.

Kai sucked hard at the wound as his eyes closed. This was blissful to him. Never before had he gotten such a rush. He moaned to prove just how much he was enjoying this.

Rei was in much the same state sucking on Yuuki. However he had his eyes opened watching his lover enjoying his first kill. He liked the pleasured look on Kai's face and half wanted to drop the slowly dying girl to the ground and go make it more likable for his lover.

Yuuki whimpered as she felt herself weakening. Her vision doubled as she tried to see Estrella in this dark place. Tears rolled down her cheeks with each hard suck Rei gave her. Her blood was slowly and forcefully leaving her body and her mind was getting dizzy. Her last clear thought was that this was her fault for saying they should go help. She would never blame Estrella for never forgiving her.

Estrella gasped as she tried to fight Kai's hold. But he was much stronger then he lead her to believe before. And the more she fought the tighter his hold on her got. It was becoming terrible painful and if any more pressure was added she thought for sure something would break. She tried to look over and see Yuuki, but her blood loss was making her vision blur and darken. She wanted to call out to her friend, say sorry she was unable to protect them, but she could not find the strength to open her mouth never mind trying to get sound out.

As Kai and Rei continued to feed they got needy both had an urge to finish quickly and get to the other. The girls were already going limp in their arms and it would now only be a matter of time before their crimson drink ran out. They both increased their sucking.

Yuuki and Estrella gasped and cried as the world around them became dim and void. They could barely make anything out and their hearing was just as weak. All they could really tell now was that it was cold and they were in extreme pain.

Estrella, in a fable attempt, tried to reach her hand out to Yuuki so they would at least know the other was still there.

Kai laughed. He didn't know how, but he knew that she would fail in her attempt. She was too weak now. He sucked hard again and a slurping sound was heard, kind of like one a straw makes when there is nothing in the glass for it to suck up.

The arm in the air became dead weight and fell back to the girl's side and also hit Kai. Her gasping also became weaker and her eyes fully closed. Kai felt her go completely limp before pulling away licking the blood from his lips. He looked to Rei and saw that his lover's food was also gone.

"Did you enjoy my Phoenix?" Rei asked dropping her like a sack and walking to the other vampire.

"She wasn't as good as you" he teased leaning down and pressing his lips to Rei's cleaning the blood off them.

Rei leaned away. "Not yet. Burn the bodies first then we can. The rest of the night is just for us."

Kai smirked at the idea of spending the night with Rei in his arms as they became one over and over again. "I love you Rei."

"And I you Kai. For all eternity I will love you."

**XxXxXx**

The next morning, both Tyson and Max were awake having cold cereal for breakfast when Rei opened the door holding up a barely conscious Kai.

"Dude what happened?" Tyson asked in his normally loud voice.

Kai hissed at the sounds as Rei led him to their room.

"We were out training all night. Kai over did it" Rei calmly explained in a soft voice. "There wont be any official training today, but if you're smart you'd go do some on your own. And leave Kai alone."

"Sure thing Rei" Max replied with his own soft voice. "But I do have a question."

"What is it?" Rei paused just outside the bedroom door.

"Well Kai was sick yesterday and canceled team practice, so why were you out last night doing it?"

Rei sighed. "Kai felt better and asked me to come with him. But as you can see now, he's worse and needs some rest. Finish breakfast and get out."

"Ah okay."

The discussion ended with Rei closing and locked the door behind him and Kai leaving Tyson and Max to stare at the door. Neither one had any idea that last night Kai and Rei had indulged on a special midnight snack and that was the way Rei was going to leave them. Ignorantly blissful of the fact that now two of their teammates were blood sucking vampires.

In the room Kai curled up in a ball sleeping. Rei laid next to him and listened to Kai's new purring ability. He stroked duel colored hair for a little while as he thought about the night. The pain, the feasting and the loving. Most of it had been good, better that he could now share this dark life with the one he loved without being rejected. True he still missed having his brothers and sister around to share this with, but with Kai at his side he would be able to go on. And in time they just might be able to repopulate the Neko-jin race.

But right now that did not matter as sleep began to pull him under. But he had one more thing to do before letting it calm him.

"This will get less painful. I promise" he whispered kissing Kai's cheek and then fell asleep himself.

* * *

**Lirin:** and that is it! No more!

**Johnny:** Happy ever after in some ways, other ways not.

**Kai:** thanks everyone for reading

**Rei: **and please leave us one last review.


End file.
